Un nuevo rival
by Naely-chan
Summary: Una nueva organización nace para apoderarse del mundo con ayuda del futboll, por eso secuestraran niños con capacidades únicas y así mejorarlas. ¿Quien sera capas de detenerlos? Este es mi primer fic así que lean pliss...
1. Los nuevos estudiantes

**Hola este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste. Antes de empezar me precentare..**

**Mido:O no... Los importantes somos nosotros**

**Que déjame en paz. Bueno mi nombre es...se que no me gusta! ... pero digan me Liz se oye bonito ^^ ... acabando esto este es el capitulo Mido presentalo...**

**Mido:Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en el fic son de propiedad de Leve-5, a si como sus técnicas, etc. Solo les pertenecen sus oc (Sorato, Alex y Mishel, y a los que vayan apareciendo a su debido tiempo y sus tecnicas).**

_pensamientos_

-narración o acciones-

**tecnicas**

(mi opinión)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Los nuevos estudiantes.**

-Ya no puedo mas.

-Aguanta solo falta poco.

-Chicos ya vi la salida.

**UN AÑO****DESPUÉS...**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por las cálidas calles de la ciudad, apesar de ser una mañana muy bella, Sorato siempre tenia el mismo sueño, el mismo sueño oscuro, que nadie quiere tener, no era una pesadilla, esa ya había pasado y se alegraba de eso.

Sorato:¿Es normal tener el mismo sueño?... ellos lo tendrán?-Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-

¿?:¡Despierten o se les hará tarde!.

Sorato: Y voy-Sorato era un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro, lacio hasta la oreja, ojos cafés claros-

Se levanto de su cama se puso el uniforme y bajo rumbo a la cocina.

¿?:¡Cocinas muy bien!

¿?:Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

Sorato:¡Buenos días Kaneko-san!

Kaneko:Veo que hoy si te levantaste temprano-Él era un hombre, no muy moreno, de 35 años de edad, cabello grisáceo, y ojos grises, vestía un traje azul marino, corbata negra, camisa azul y zapatos negros-

Sorato:Pues es un nievo comienzo, o no Mit-han?

Mishel:-sin muchos ánimos-Si así se puede decir-Ella era una chica de tez blanca, cabello pardo un poco abajo del hombro, ojos azul claro-

Sorato:Y luego dicen que yo soy el amargado!. Y hablando de amargados y Alex?

Alex:Espera, ¡tu eres el más tonto de los tres!. Ademas, ¡yo no soy el amargado!-él era un joven de tez notan blanca ni morena, cabello azul de Prusia (**no lo invente deverdad existe**) ojos color salmón (**me gusta ese color**)-

Kaneko:Antes que comiencen otra pelea desayunen para que los leve a su nievo Instituto.

Los tres:Si

Después de un desayuno un poco rápido, partieron para su nuevo Instituto. Al llegar observaron el lugar, para ellos no era una maravilla, ya que seguido se cambiaban de escuela.

Alex:Entonces tenemos que volver a empezar.

Sorato:Si.

**En uno de los pasillos de la escuela...**

Benji:Como quisiera que el FFI hubiera durado más.

Endo:Si

Aki:Tranquilos!, ya habrá otro torneo.

Kazemaru:¡Oigan chicos!, ya oyeron que el entrenador Kudo hablo con todos para que vengan a la cuidad?

Endo:-Emocionado-¡Enserio!, genial!

Aki:Veremos a todos nuestros amigos.

**En la oficina del director...**

Director:Estos son sus horarios, así que pueden ir a sus clases.

¿?:Si, gracias.

**En un salón de tercero...**

Profesor:¡Buenos días! Hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes. Por favor preséntense.

¿?:Mi nombre es Sorato Hattory, solo díganme Sorato, -sonriendo-¡mucho gusto!-sonrojo a muchas chicas-

¿?:-sin expresión alguna-Soy Alexander Godrick, y si no soy de Japón-las chicas se sonrojaron-.

Profesor:Gracias y bienvenidos, por favor siéntense en esos lugares vacíos.

Los dos:Hai

**En un salón de segundo...**

Profesor:Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Por favor.

¿?:¡Hola! Mi nombre el Mishel (**me gusta como se escribe así**) Moore, un gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Profesor:Por favor siéntese a lado de la señorita Otonashi.

Mishel:Hai.

Las clases continuaron tranquilas, todos los compañeros de Mishel, Alex y Sorato, se acercaban a conversar con ellos, el único que no hablaba con nadie era Alex.

**En el receso... Salón de tercero...**

Endo:¡Hola! Soy Mamoru Endo, un gusto

Sorato:¡Hola! soy Sorato Hattori, y el es Alexander Goodrick, solo díganle Alex.

Endo:¿Juegas futboll?

Aki:¡Endo!

Sorato:-riendo-Jugaba

Endo:¿y tu Alex?

Alex:-fríamente-No me interesa-salio del salón-

Endo:¿Dije algo malo?

Sorato:-despreocupado-Él es así, no te preocupes, luego se le pasa, ya te acostumbraras-lo dijo sonriendo-

Kido:Por su nombre el no es de aquí o si?

Sorato:¡Que observador!. Pues no, es es francés, nació en París, él vino, digamos, que de intercambio.

Aki:Wohoo!

**En un salón de segundo...**

Haruna:¡Hola!

Mishel:Hola

Haruna:Soy Haruna Otonashi, ¡un placer conocerte!

Mishel:Y yo soy Mishel Moore, y si no soy de aquí, yo antes vivía en Estados Unidos, apenas me mude a Japón

Haruna:¿Y por que?

Mishel:No me gusta hablar del tema. ¿Me acompañarías a comprar algo para comer?

Haruna:¡Claro! vamos.

Y así continuo el día, y la semana. Al llegar el viernes al fin de clases, Sorato, Alex y Mishel iban caminando cerca del rió, hablando de sus cosas cuando...

-¡CUIDADO!

Alex sin pensarlo salto y remato el balón, este tenia tanta fuersa que llego a romper la ret.

-Woohooo! ¡Increible!

Alex:Deverias tener mas cuidado

¿?:Lo lamento, hace mucho que no juego futbooll, y pues... ¡Hola! Soy Benji Tamamura, un placer y ustedes?

Sorato:Ella es Mishel Moore, él Alexander Goodrick o Alex, y yo Sorato Hattori.

Endo:-llegando-¡Hola! Sorato!

Sorato:Hola Endo.

Benji:Los conoces?

Endo:Si van en mi grupo, él y Alex. ¿Les gustaría jugar?

Mishel:Eso es una perdida de tiempo.

Sorato:Disculpala, ella normalmente no es así. Pero gracias por la oferta, la vedemos rechazar, no esperan. ¡Sayonara!

**En la casa Kaneko...**

Sorato:¡No debieron ser groseros!

Alex:Que esperabas

Sorato:Que fueran un poco más amables.

Mishel:¡Quieres que juegue ese asqueroso juego que me separo de mi familia!

Sorato:No, pero si tener paciencia.

Alex:Tu bien sabes que nos paso por culpa de ese juego.

Sorato:Lo se, por eso se los digo.

**Al día siguiente...**

Mishel salio temprano de la casa de Kaneko, para dar una vuelta por la ciudad Inazuma para así poder conocerla y despejar sus ideas. Venia recordando todo lo que le paso, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que choco con un chico peliplata de ojos verdes.

Mishel:-sacudiéndose-¡Deberías fijarte por donde vas!

¿?:Disculpa, es que voy retrasado.

Mishel:-Murmullo-Eso ya lo eres

¿?:Eh?

Mishel:Que no te disculpes, también fue mi culpa!

¿?:No, enserio fue mi culpa venia distraído-Sonrío y Mishel se sonrojo-Por cierto, ¡soy Shiro Fubuki! ¿y tu eres?

Mishel:Mi..Mi..Mishel Moore

Fubuki:No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

Mishel:No, soy de Estados Unidos, me acabo de mudar, por problemas familiares.

Fubuki:Ya veo. Perdón por dejarte pero llegare atarde. ¡Mucho gusto! Mit-chan-su típica sonrisa (**la amo! :3**)- Te puedo llamar así?

Mishel:-roja como tomate-Si, cla...ro.

Fubuki:¡Adios!

Mishel:Adios.

**En la oficina de Kaneko...**

_**-llamada telefónica-**_

-Hola

-Tengo nueva información Kaneko-san

-Ok y?

-Los siguen buscando

-...

-¿Se encuentran bien y a salvo?

-Si, pero eso no me preocupa ahora, conociéndolo, él planea algo, ¿sabes cual es su próximo plan?

-Eso todavía no lo se pero investigare.

-Te lo encargo, y con la demás información?

-Ya empezó a tratar de encontrar sustitutos, con las mismas capacidades que ellos.

-... ok, Adios.

**_-fin de la_**_**llamada-**_

* * *

**Bueno termine díganme que les pareció y si es corto solo díganme, tambien cualquier sugerencia y tengo preguntas.**

**Mido:Hay no -.-**

**Deja de molestar o te amarrare y roturare. ¬¬**

**Mido:Ok! **

**Mis preguntas:**

**que les pareció?**

**quieren que haya romance? quien seria perfecta para Sorato y Alex?**

**serán estos dos guapo? quien los quiere conocer?**

**quien sera ese sujeto? quien le ayudara a investigar a Kaneko?**

**me darán tomatasos o pastelasos?**

**Antes que se me olvide necesitare mas oc los interesados/das solo digan yo! **

**ADIOOOSITOOO! **


	2. El anuncio de un nuevo partido

**Holaa!**

**Primero que nada gracias por sus lindos comentarios :3 , me alegraron el día!**

**Fidio: Vaya que si la alegraron ^^**

**Si se preguntan por que Mido no esta, pues el se porto mal conmigo ¬¬ , solo quería que le dirá Helado.. Pero pasando a lo importante al final del capitulo les daré la ficha... y porque actualice tan rápido? diles Fidio**

**Fidio: Liz ya entro a la escuela así que aprovechara para decirles cada cuando publicara y eso sera, Sábados, Domingos, o tal vez Miércoles **

**Es que ese día descanso si así se puede llamar. Bueno basta de la palabrería y comencemos el capitulo Fidio.**

**Fidio: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz, ni sus personajes y técnicas, solo los oc de Benji, Kiyoshi, Sorato, Alex Mishel , y Kaneko.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: El anuncio de un nuevo partido**

-Si te dije la verdad es por tu bien.

-Pero, mis papas...

-Lo mismo me paso

-Claro que no, con tus padres fue diferente, ellos murieron, en cuanto a los míos...

Alex se despertó de golpe, siempre el mismo sueño, un sueño que en realidad era un recuerdo, ese recuerdo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Así que se levanto, se vistió y bajo al comedor.

Alex:Buenos dias.

Kaneko:¿Qué milagro que te levantas temprano?

Alex:Tuve una pesadilla.

Kaneko:Con que la misma de siempre, no tienes que decirme.

Alex:¿Y los demás?

Kaneko:Mishel salio a dar una vuelta, y tranquilo estará bien, Sorato igual salio, pero ya lo conoces nunca dice donde va.

Alex:Ok

**En la secundaria Raimon...**

Kido:Endo, ¿sabes para que nos mando a llamar el entrenador?

Endo:Solo se que nos tenia una nueva noticia, pero no se más

Kido:Ya veo.-Entraron a un salón-

Endo:Muchachos veo que a ustedes también los citaron.

Hiroto:Si, todo el Inazuma Japon esta reunido.-Llega Kudo-

Kudo:Les tengo noticias, y me alegra que todos estén reunidos.

Natsumi:El equipo "Proyec 3" , ha retado al Inazuma Japon.

Fudo:Que ridículo nombre.

Kudo:Tal vez te suene ridículo, pero nadie sabe el estilo de juego, solo sabemos que hace una semana jugo contra el Instituto Imperial, y hace tres días contra el Instituto Fukasawa (**inventado x mi xD**).

Endo:Y seguramente ganaron.

Natsumi:Me temo que no.

Kazemaru:¿Y de cuanto fue el marcador?

**En la casa de Kaneko...**

**-llamada telefonica-**

-Kaneko-san ya se cual sera su proximo, plan.

-Dime.

-Sustitutos y un nuevo partido se avecina contra Inazuma Japón.

-Conque eso... sígueme manteniendo al tanto de esto por favor.

**-fin de la llamada-**

**De vuelta con el Inazuma Japón...**

Todos:QUE?

Kazemaru:El Instituto Imperial..

Tsunami:El Instituto Fukasawa...**(para aclarar Tsunami y Hiyikata conocen al Instituto fukasawa por que este es de Okinawa)**

Kido:Fue muy grande la diferencia de goles.

Haruna:Pero si Kiyoshi-san es uno de los mejores defensas del Instituto Imperial.

Kido:Si

Tsunami:También en el Instituto Fukasawa está Shizen y Nicola, dos de los mejores estrategas.

Hiyikata:Y no te olvides de Kai y Takeshi-Todos se desanimaron-

Endo:¡Vamos amigos no se desanimen!, ademas nuestro partido es en dos semana tenemos mucho tiempo.

Kudo:Pero con el nivel que tienen sera imposible de ganar. Mañana comenzaran con el entrenamiento.

Endo:¡Si entrenamos lo suficiente podremos ganar!

**En un lugar no muy lejano...**

Sorato:¿_Con que planeas enfrentar a Japón?. Espero que ellos te ganen pero con su nivel jamas le ganarían ni a una tortuga, les pasara lo mismo que a los demás equipos... ¿pero que habrá querido decir Kaneko-san con los "Sustitutos"?_

**_Flashback_**

**-llamada telefónica-**

-Sorato, él busca sustitutos.

-¿Pero para que?

-Todavía no lo se. Te tengo una misión.

-Cual.

-Ayuda a Inazuma Japon, y ve con los equipos que ya se enfrentaron a "Proyec 3"

**-fin llamada telefónica-**

**_Fin Flashback_**

Sorato:¿_Pero porque ayudarlos?Nadie nos ayudo solo Kaneko y ..._

Mishel iba caminando por las calles de Inazuma pensando en lo que le dijo Kaneko, sobre los sustitutos, hasta que.

Mishel:_¿Qué sera eso de sustitutos?Pero si les ayudames, Él nos podria encontrar, y no, NO quiero volver a ese horroble lugar.._

¿?:¡Mit-chan!

Mishel:Eh?. ¡Hola Fubuki!

Fubuki:¡Hola! ¿A donde vas?

Mishel:Pues... solo a despejarme.

Fubuki:¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?Tenemos la tarde libre.

Mishel:¿Tenemos?

Fubuki:Mis amigos y yo.

Mishel:¿Y tus amigos son de aquí?

Fubuki:Algunos, otros como nosotros venimos de otro lugar.

Mishel:¿Entonces tu no vives en Inazuma?

Fubuki:No, soy del norte del país, de Hokkaido para ser más específicos.

Mishel:¡Oh que bien!A de ser fantástico volver a ver la nieve caer!

Fubuki:¡Volver a ver?

Mishel:Olvida lo que dije aveces digo cosas sin pensar. entonces ¿QuÉ te trajo a Inazuma?

Fubuki:Mis amigos y yo tendremos un partido en dos semanas. ¿A ti te gusta el futboll?

Mishel:Pues...si... no... bueno si, hasta se jugar, solo que ya no juego.

Fubuki:Entiendo. ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

Mishel:-algo roja- Pues es que..

Fubuki:Solo un poco

Mushel:... Esta bien, solo un tiro

Fubuki:¡Genial!

**En la rivera del rió...**

Alex:¿Qué pensara hacer con esos "sustitutos"?

Sorato:Tengo mis sospechas.

Alex:Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sorato:Solo tenia ganas de volver a ver tu tiro.

Alex:¡Jamas lo volveré a hacer!

Sorato:-retándolo-¡Que acaso el gran goleador apodado "El dios del remate" se ha vuelto un devilucho!

Alex:No

Sorato:Entonces eres un cobarde

Alex:No y te lo demostrare

Alex se puso adelante de la portería, el rozo el balón con la planta del pie, este rodó y se elevo adquiriendo una aura obscura, y lyego chuto.

-**FUEGO INFERNAL- **y anoto.

Endo:¡Sorprendente tiro!

Goenji:Si, tiene mucha potencia

Alex:Aja

Sorato:Endo no has visto nada. Alex tira de nuevo.

Alex:¿Piensas pararlo?

Sorato:¡Si claro! Tus tiros no son tan poderosos.

Alex:Ok demuestrame que tan fuerte ya eres.

-**FUEGO INFERNAL-**

Sorato cero los ojos con mucha confianza y trono los dedos, atrás de él aparecio un muri de ojas y ramas, simulando una selva o jungla.

**-SELVA ESPESA-**y detuvo el tiro.

Endo:¡Increible! ¡Sorato eres un gran defensa!

Alex:Y eso que no use mi técnica

Sorato:Tampoco la mia.

Endo:¡Son geniales!, ¿Quisieran unirse a Raimon?

Sorato:Todo a su tiempo Endo. Soyonara-y se fueron-

Kido:_¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo a su tiempo? sera que ellos.._

Goenji:Kido, ¿No sera que?

Kido:¿Qué ellos tengan que ver con "Proyec 3"?

Goenji:Si

Kido:No se.

**Con fubuki y Mishel...**

Fubuki:¿Entonces eres delantera?

Mishel:¡Sip!, ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi tiro?

Fubuki:¡Claro!

Mishel:Solo no cierres los ojos.

Sus tiros de Mishel eran indescriptibles, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus tiros entraban.

Fubuki:¿Cuando entro el balón?

mis tiros son rapidos, este se llama" Velocidad de la luz", es mi tiro mas eficaz.

Fubuki:¡Genial!

Mushel:¡Ya se hizo tarde debo regresar o si no!

Fubuki:Ok, te acompaño a tu casa.

Mushel:Gracias.

**En un lugar secreto...**

-¿Con que Inazuma Japón? Ojala me sorprendan, solo me faltan dos.

-Señor ya están los resultados.

-Ok déjame verlos-Le dio un sobre-Velocidad, tiros, condición física... o mira... ¡Que hermoso pasado!

-¿A que se refiere?

-Abuelo, padre, hermano, TODOS juegan futboll. ¡Espera!, También su primo, PERFECTO, tengo a la futura capitana de "Nemesis".

-¿No prefiere a "The Legend"?

-No, me decepcionan.

-Lo que diga señor.

* * *

**Y FUE TODO!**

**Díganme que les pareció.**

**que les parecería que el ayudante de Kaneko sea un chico de Inazuma? pero quien?**

**quisieran que Mishel y Fubuki tuvieran un momento "romántico"?**

**quieren que aparesca Fidio?**

**Fidio:Prefiero ser tu ayudante.**

**Que malo...**

**y para los que quieran aparecer solo llenen lo siguiente:**

**Nombre: **

**Edad:(no mas de 16)**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Preja(opcional):(menos Fubuki, Goenji, fuyuca tal vez Fidio, de eso no estoy segura y pueden ser algunos de mis oc)**

**Posicion:**

**Tecnicas:**

**Equipo:(solo en Inazuma Japón 3) entre ellos:**

**-The legend(libre) Busco CAPITAN o SUB CAPITAN**

**-Nemesis ( solo cinco)**

**-Perfec team (solo tres)**

**también manager (opcional)**

**Historia (encaso cualquiera de los euipos anteriores historia tragica sin padres y que mentira les dijo ÉL.**

**Peronalidad y físico.**

**eso fue todo adiós y otra vez gracias por sus comentarios ^^ **

**SAYONARRAAA! :)**


	3. El inicio de un secreto

**Hi! mundo que lee mis fic... gracias x enviarme sus fichas, esto se pondrá muy, pero MUY bueno, bueno eso es lo que pienso! sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Shizen:Esperemos que sea bueno**

**Oye no me desanimes, sabias que eres parte de mi subconsciente!**

**Shizen:Eso explica muchas cosas!**

**Bueno presenta el capitulo..**

**Shizen:Ok! Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan solo sus oc como son: Benji, Alex, Sorato, Mishel, Kiyoshi, y yop!,los oc que irán apareciendo a su tiempo les pertenecen a sus creadoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: El inicio de un secreto**

**HACE SIETE AÑOS...**

**-llamada telefónica-**

-Halo, departamento de policía de Nueva York. ¿Cual es su emergencia?

-¡Mi nieta desapareció!

-¿Señora cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio?

-Hace cinco horas-desesperada-!Devén encontrarla!

-Lo siento señora debe esperar 24hrs.

-¡Como esperar!-desesperada y entre cortada la voz-¡Apenas tiene ocho años!

**-fin de la llamada telefónica-**

Mishel se encontraba solo enfrente de la portería con el balón, y recordó too lo que Él le decía.

Mishel:_¡debo ser mas rápida!_. **Velocidad de la luz**-Dio una vuelta, luego rozo el balón y este adquirió una aura amarilla-Gol. _Pero no es suficiente._

Sorato:Sorprendente más veloz que antes.

Mishel:Sabes que no es suficiente.

Sorato:¡Para mi si!

Mishel:¡CLARO QUE NO! NO SOY RAPIDA ESTO... esto, es-Callo al suelo llorando-

Sorato:Mishel-Se inco enfrente de ella y con voz dulce-Mishel olvida todo lo que Él te dijo-le acaricio la mejilla- Él no es nadie para decirte eso, ya no lo es.

Mishel:Pero Él, mi familia, mis abuelos...

Sorato:¡Quieres que te diga la verdad! Él te MINTIÓ, Kaneko-san descubrió que tus padres no murieron por...-lo interrumpen-

Kaneko:¡BASTA! Sorato ella npo debe saber la verdad.

Mishel:¿Por qué?. Tengo todo el derecho-Sorato la ayudo a ponerse de pie-

Kaneko:¡Porque me interesa tu bienestar emocional! Ademas te falta cumplir algo o ¿no?

Msihel:¿Ah?

Kaneko:Ayudar a los demás chicos a salir.

Mishel:Lo se-se fue-

Sorato:¿Qué fue todo eso?-un poco enojado-¡Usted fue el primero en decirme que hay que decirle la verdad!

Kaneko:Si, si tanto te preocupa Mit-chan te preguntare algo. ¿Quieres que Mishel tenga la misma reacción que Alex cuando le dige la verdad? o la tuya?

Sorato:No

Kaneko:Entonces sabes que es lo correcto, y tu muy bien sabes que todo a su debido tiempo.

**El lunes en la escuela...**

En todos los grupo hubo nuevos estudiantes, ya que por el partido y los entrenamiento. Y cierta chica de ojos azul claros, se encontraba distraída.

Haruna:¡Mit-chan!

Mishel:Eh?, ¿Que pasa Haruna?

Haruna:¿Te encuentras bien?

Mishel:-algo decaída-Si

Tachimukai:Eso no parece.

Mishel:Perdón, ¿Tu eres?

Tachimukai:!Oh lo siento!, soy Yuuki Tachimukai, Mucho gusto.

Mishel:-finge una sonrisa-Soy Mishel Moore, un gusto-Tachimuhai se sonrojo con la linda sonrisa de Mishel, y entro el profeso-

Profesor:Muy bien chicos siéntense. Comenzaremos la clase.

**En el recreo...**

Alex:-serio-Sorato tengo que hablar contigo.

Sorato:¿Sepuede saber de que?

Alex:Solo ven conmigo-salieron del salón-

**En otro lugar del Instituto...**

Mishel caminaba por uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Alex o Sorato.

¿?:¡Mit-chan!-Ella volteo y no se percato que sonrió-

Mishel:¡Hola Fubuki!

Fubuki:No sabia que venias a este Instituto.

Mishel:Pues si, apenas me trasfirieron, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?

Fubuki:Es por el partido que te comente ¿recuerdas?

Mishel:Cierto, ya se me había olvidado

Fubuki:¿Y en que grado vas Mit-chan?

Mishel:En segundo, ¿y tu?

Fubuki:Que pena yo en tercero... saldré este año

Mishel:¡Increible!

Fubuki:¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de que suene el tmbre?

Mishel:¡Claro!

**Con Sorato y Alex...**

Sorato:¿Como escapo?

Alex:No lo se.

Sorato:¿Lo sabe Kaneko-san?

Alex:El me lo digo. Ademas ella también le dijo la función de los "sustitutos", es la que tu me dijiste.

Sorato:Utilizarlos como plan B, por si nosotros huyéramos.

Alex:Si

Sorato:¿Ella sabe quienes son?

Alex:No, pero ha de tener algo que ver con los partidos pasados.

Sorato:¿Te refieres al partido contra el Instituto Imperial y el Instituto Fukasawa?

Alex:¡Exacto!

**Pvo. Mishel.**

Tal vez esto trajo algo bueno, digo, conocí a Fubuki, el es muy tierno y lindo conmigo, el podría ser un gran amigo, pero... ¿Podre confiar en el? o pasara que el?...

**Fin Pvo. Mishel.**

Fubuki:Bueno ya te conté de mi vida, ahora cuéntame tu.

Mishel:Bueno... 1... 2... 3.. 4...-se ríe-

Fubuki:¡Mit-chan!, me refiero a tu vida.

Mishel:¡Aa!

Fubuki:Mit-chan, te han dicho que eres muy divertida!

Mishel:-algo sonrojada-No, eres el primero.

Fubuki:¿Entonces?

Mishel:¿Entonces que? aa!. Pues antes vivía en USA, soy hija única, como mi padre.

Fubuki:¿Y como son tus padres?

Mishel:-se puso algo triste aunque no lo demostró-Pues... ellos son...-sonó el timbre-¡_Salvada por la campana!_

Director-por los altos parlantes-:Alumnos de esta institución!, antes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, les informo que tendrán las siguientes clases libres, eso es todo._  
_

Mishel:_¡R__ayos! y ahora que le digo... ¡ya se!, le contare parte de la verdad._

Fubuki:Puedes continuar.

Mishel:Pues... mis padres trabajaban mucho, aunque mi relación con ellos fue... pues... buena, después comenzaron a distanciarse de mi y me mandaron a Japón junto con Sorato y Alex en la casa de Kaneko-san.

Fubuki:¿Y porque?, si se supone que te quieren, no pueden-Mishel se puso triste y bajo la cabeza-Perdón por decir eso, no pensé que te afectara tanto, bueno si es obvio.

Mishel:Es solo que...-más triste- Ellos... me... de... deja..ron, sola...

Fubuki:¡Ellos no debieron hacer eso!-la vio más triste-perdóname por hacerte recordar.

Mishel:-bajo el tono de su voz-Ya no importa, ya me acostumbre.

Fubuki:-con un tono dulce-Mit-chan, escucha, no creo que estés sola, tienes a Alex y Sorato ellos ahora serán tu familia-se acerco a ella- Y ahora estoy yo. ¡Te prometo que nunca de dejare sola!

Estaban a escasos centímetros de sus rostros. Tal vez una gran oportunidad para ambos, pero ¿sentían lo mismo uno por el otro?. Pero en ese momento ambos sentían lo mismo, un momento que jamas olvidarían y que sin importarles nadie al rededor.

¿?:¡Mit-chan!-ambos se separaron bruscamente-

Haruna:Mit-chan me acompañarías a ...Hola Fubuki-san

Mishel:¿Se conocen?

Fubuki:Si, yo fui seleccionado japones.

Haruna:Y yo fui gerente de Japón.

Mishel:¡Aaa!

Haruna:Hay entrenamiento aparece Fubuki-san.

Fubuki:¡Ya voy!, ¿Mit-chan quiers venir conmigo?

Mishel:Yo? , pues... esta bien.

Fubuki:¡Genial vamos!

**En un lugar secreto...**

¿?:Con este nivel nadie nos ganara.

¿?:El jefe ya encontró capta para Nemesis y solo falta el de "Perfec Team"

¿?:¿Entonces también un delantero no es así?

¿?:No, el capitán pues... tiene ambas habilidades.

¿?Interesante, ¿ya le dijiste a la capitana?

¿?:Ya, me dijo que reuniera a todos.

¿?:Ok. haya voy.

**En el mismo lugar secreto, pero en una habitación...**

¿?:-despertando-¿En donde estoy?

Él:¡Bienvenida!

Científico:Perdón por la interrupción, pero señor ya aplicamos el suero.

Él:¡Perfecto!, vijilenlos-salio el científico-

¿?:¿Quien es usted, donde estoy y por qué estoy aquí?

Él:Cumpliré tu sueño, ¡acabar con Inazuma Japón!

¿?:¿Qué?¡Yo no quiero eso!, ¡usted no me conoce!

Él:Claro que si, te llamas Shizen Murakami, nieta del multimillonario Nao Murakami y unos de los mejores porteros de Japón Daiske Endo, Hija de Sara Murakami y Yuri Endo, entrenador y antigui capitan del Raimon, el cual fallecio hace once años, tienes dos hermanos el mayor se llama Yusei Murakami, que tiene 30 años y tiene una hija de 6 años; y Hiyori Murakami de 11 años. Empaste a entrenar desde los 3 años, a los 4 entrenaste con Reiji Kageyama. ¿Me faltao algo mas?

Shizen:¿Como lo?

Él:Desde hace un año te investigue solo porque unos niñitos hicieron una travesurita-apretó los puños, se voltio para salir-

Shisen:¡DÉJEME IR!

Él:-se voltio hacia ella-Te diré una cosa, si haces lo que te diga, no le pasara nada a tu querida familia y a la de tu "amiguito", espera, ¿como es que se llama?

Shizen-casi en susurro-Goenji

Él:¡Exacto!... -Se volteo para irse- ¡Sayonara Shizen Mura... digo ENDO!

* * *

**Muajajajajajajaja xD**

**que sucederá luego...**

**Shizen:Me secuestraron!**

**Si**

**Shizen:Pero...**

**espera viene algo bueno!.. ahora mis preguntas...**

**-quien sera "esa persona" que ya escapo? sera algún oc?**

**-quienes serán los jugadores de ****"THE LEGEND" que aparecieron en el capitulo?**

******-********quienes el capitán de "Perfec Team"?**

******-les gusto el "momento romántico" de Mishel y Fubuki?**

******-que le pasara a Shizen? de sonde conoce Shizen a Goenji?**

******-les gusto el capitulo? me darán tomatazos x dejarlos en suspenso (naque yo no creo que fue suspenso)?**

******ESO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

******y los que todavía quieran participar la ficha esta en el capitulo anterior (también se pueden chicos de oc me hacen falta!)**

******SAYONARA! :)**


	4. ¿Donde esta Shizen?

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Como estaba aburrida de leer textos de Geopilitica ¬¬ y si es aburrido y no quiero explicar de que se trata, así que mejor de eso y como ya acabe me puse a escribir el capitulo ^^**

**Benji:tengo una pregunta... siendo tu oc xq no he salido?**

**Como dice Sorato "Todo a su tiempo" ^^**

**Benji:ok**

**y si se preguntan xq actualizo tan rápido es porque... me aburro de leer para mis materias, ademas que no tengo mucha tarea, ya que apenas inicie. Ahora Benji presenta el capitulo...**

**Benji:Ok! ... Inazuma Eleven, no le pertenece A Liz-chan, solo us oc, Alex, Sorato Mishel, Shizen, Kiyoshi y yooo!.. los demas oc son propiedad de sus creadoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: ¿Donde esta Shizen?**

**En un lugar secreto...**

Él:-Furioso-¡COMO QUE ESCAPO!

¿?:-con miedo-Si señor, pero... ella nos engaño...

ÉL:SON UNOS INÚTILES COMO UNA MOCOSA LOS ENGAÑO, ¡BUSQUENLA!

¿?:Si señor...

**En la cancha del Instituto Raimon...**

Todos:¡Un partido de practica!

Kudo:Si

Tsunami:¿Y contra quien?

Kai:-Entrando a la cancha-¡Contra nosotros!- Atrás de el aparecieron algunos miembros del Instituto Imperial, Fukasawa, y algunos amigos-Hola-El era un chico no muy alto, de cabello café, y ojos celestes.

Terumi:¡Hola Endo!

Tsunami:¡Kai, Takeshi, Amane, Nicolai(**mis oc :)**)

Takeshi:¡El mismo!. El mas inteligente, apuesto, divertido...-lo interrumpe Amane-

Amane:Y tonto, presumido orgulloso-Ella era una chica de cabello negro, hasta los hombros, lacio, de ojos marfil-

Takeshi:¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así!-se ponen a discutir, el era un chico un poco alto de cabello cerúleo un poco largo y ojos lila-

Kai:Perdonarlos, normalmente... pues no son así.

Nicolai:Desde hace tres días.

Kido:¿Hace tres días?

Kai:Luego les cuento. Para los que no nos conocen nos recentaremos. Este chico de mi derecha se llama Nicolai Lamarck, defensa y uno de los mejores estrategas de Canada.

Nicolai:Mucho gusto-El era un chico más bajo que Endo, cabello granate, algo corto, ojos beige.

Kai:Y esos dos son Hayate Takeshi, Amane Fujishima y yo soy Kai Imanuma, ¡mucho gusto!

Terumi:Y no se olviden de nosotros, Fusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo. Y yo soy Afuro Terumi, venimos a ayudarlos con su entrenamiento

Genta:Mifune y yo también les ayudaremos

Kiyoshi:¡Claro! y como todos se presentan pues ya saben... Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Mifune, defensa y nuevo estratega del Instituto Imperial.

Kudo:Basta de presentaciones y que comiese el partido.

Mishel:Les hacen falta tres jugadores.

Haruna:¡Es cierto Kudo-san!

Takeshi:Imamura..

Kai:No importa con nueve jugaremos.

Amane:¿Seguro?

Nagumo:Al fin y al cabo no nos ganaran.

Terumi:Genta en la portería, Nicolai, Takeshi, Kiyoshi, como defensas, Amane, Imamura y yo medios, delanteros, Suzuno y Nagumo. Nuestro capitán sera Imamura.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, sonó el silbato. El saque inicial lo dio Inazuma Japón. Fubuki llevaba el balón, pero Kai se lo quito con mucha facilidad.

Kai:-se detuvo enfrente de Kido-Veamos que puede hacer el mejor estratega de Japón.

Kido:No te dejare pasar tan facilmete.

Nicolai:-Desde la portería-¡Caiste!

Kido:Pero que...

Kai le dio un pase a Amane, logro pasar fácilmente a los defensas, le dio un pase a Afuro, él Suzumo y Nagumo realizaron su técnica

-**Chaos Break-**

**-Puño de la justicia-**

Endo no pudo parar el tiro, y así se abrió el marcador 1-0. Así continuaron el resto del tiempo, y ya para el segundo tiempo, el marcador ya iba 5-1 a favor del equipo contrario.

**Al termino del partido...En un lugar cercano...**

¿?:¿Sabes que con ese nivel jamas podrán vencer a "Proyec 3"?

Sorato:Lo se. Es por eso que Kaneko-san me mando a esa escuelas.

Alex:¿Izayoi-chan, sabes como es "proyec 3"?

Izayoi:Solo lo escuche una vez, al igual que ustedes, hubiera sido bueno que trasmitieran los partidos-Ella tenia largo cabello castaño y sedoso con un largo que le llega hasta encima de las rodillas. Este tiene dos mechones largos frente a los hombros, y con una banda de un color rojo. Sus ojos son grandes, de un color azul hielo y sus cejas son rectas, dándole un aire de indiferencia perpetua y una mirada penetrante. Su boca es pequeña y estrecha. Es de estatura promedio y su cuerpo está bien definido-

Sorato:Pero... debe ser algo malo...

**En la cancha...**

Genta:Con ese nivel no podrán ganarle a "Proyec 3"

Endo:Pero... Si entrenamos podremos subir nuestro nivel.

Kai:Ellos son muy rápidos-recordando el partido-

Genta:Tienen tiros con mucha fuerza.

Kai:Su defensa es difícil de vencer.

Nicolai:Sin excluir a su defensa.

Kudo:Entonces el entrenamiento sera a partir de mañana, con ayuda de ellos-se fue-

**En una parte de la cancha, separados de la todos...**

Goenji:Kido. Notaste que falta alguien.

Kido:Si-Kai se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a ellos-

Kai:Pensé que no se darían cuenta, al igual que Endo.

Goenji:Imamura-algo serio-Tenemos que hablar, pero en privado.

Kai:¿Sin Endo?

Kido:No por el momento-se apartaron más del grupo-

Kai:¿Y bien?... Antes que nada, es por Shizen o me ¿equivoco?

Goenji:Si

Kai:Pues ella...

Kido:Desaparecio o ¿no?. Porque si estuviera llegaría con ustedes.

Goenji:O simplemente, cualquiera de ustedes saludaría a Endo de su parte.

Kai:¡Goenji, conoces muy bien a Shizen!. Y claro Kido tiene razón, ella...-algo triste- desapareció, no la hemos visto desde hace tres días.

Kido:Desde el partido.

Kai:Si

Kido:¿Como?

Kai:Pues verán...

**_Flashback_**

Solo faltaban diez minutos para acabar el partido. Al dar saque lateral empezaron a parpadear las luces y el marcador. Se empezó a evacuar el lugar.

_En los vestidores..._

Amane:Que raro estuvo eso.

Nicolai:¡Yes!

Takeshi:¿Alguno vio a Shizen?-algo preocupado-

Amane:-extrañada-Venia detrás de ti Takeshi.

Takeshi:No

Kai:debe de estar con la entrenadora no se preocupen.

Nicolai:Allá viene la entrenadora.

Kai:Hitomico-san ¿y Shizen?

Hitomico:¿Porque debo saberlo?.

Kai:Entonces si no esta aquí y no estaba con usted, ¿donde estará?

Hitomico:-recordó algo-Oh no...

Amane:¿Qué pasa entrenadora?

Hitomico:Noté que el entrenador del "Perfec Team" cada vez que Shizen y Nicolai, pero la mayoría de las veces Shizen, daban instrucciones y tiraba, el tomaba nota.

Nicolai:Eso fue extraño.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Kai:Seguimos buscando a Shizen por toda la escuela y el estadio, pero no la encontramos.

Goenji:Pero no pudo desaparecer.

Kido:Que habrá pasado.

**En un lugar secreto...**

ÉL:Sabes... no me gusta hacerte esto, pero... viendo que trataste de escapar...

Shizen:...-voz cansada, sin ánimos y adormilada-Déjeme ir... y quiteme esto...

ÉL:Si lo hago te iras, ademas así me harás caso. No pienso perder a otra muy buena creación.

Shizen:...

ÉL:Debes estar cansada, así que mañana de recentare a tu nievo equipo.

Shizen:...-sin ánimos-Si

**En casa de cierto pelicrema...**

-¡Hermano!... ¡HERMANO!

Goenji:... eh?, ¿Que pasa Yuka?

Yuka:Solo quería enseñarte mi dibujo... ¿estas preocupado hermano?

Goenji:¡Eh!... ¿por que lo preguntas?

Nana:Porque hace como 10 minutos que su padre entro, usted no lo saludo.

Goenji:Encerio, es solo que...

Nana:¿Es por Shizen -chan?

Goenji:¿Como lo..?

Nana:En la mañana llamo la señora Muarakami, preguntándome si había visto a su hija.

Goenji:¿Llamo?

Nana:Si

Goenji:...

Nana:Jamas te has preocupado así por alguien, solo por Yuka.

Goenji:Solo se me hace raro que haya desaparecido.

Nana:Es por otra cosa.

Yuka:Nana tengo hambre.

Nana:Ven te sirvo la cena-la llevo a la cocina-

Goenji:Nana, ¿por que dices eso?... ella solo es mi amiga.

Nana:-desde la cocina-A mi no me engañas.

Goenji:No es solo...

Nana:Quien los vira diría que son algo más.

**_Flasback_**

En Okinawa...

Shizen:¡INCREÍBLE!

Hiyikata:¡Si!, me tengo que ir.

Shizen:-Fue en dirección al campo-¡Sorprendente!-Abrazo a Goenji-

Goenji:No es para tanto.

Shizen:-lo deja de abrasar-¡Como que no es para tanto!, si fue INCREÍBLE, con ese tiro los vencerás muy fácilmente.

Hiyikata:Shizen tiene razon, ese tiro tiene mucha fuerza... lo siento debo irme , adiós.

Ambos:Sayonara.

Shizen:¡No creo que Mamoru pueda detener ese tiro!

Goenji:..Gracias Shizen.. por ayudarme con ese tiro.

Shizen:¡No es nada!. Aunque seas uno de mis rivales no quiere decir que no te ayude. Ademas, ¡para que están los amigos!

_**Fin Flasback**_

Goenji:Solo es mi amiga.

**_Falsback_**

Shizen:Inazuma Japón, espero que lleguen a la final.

Takeshi:Son increíbles...

Shizen se acerca a Goenji.

Shizen:No me imagine que lograras otro tiro.

Goenji:¿Esperabas que solo me quedara con el tiro anterior?

Shizen:Pues... algo... digo... ¡Bueno eso es lo que un rival desea!

Goenji:Gracias de nuevo.

Shizen:¿Why?

Goenji:Por convencer a mi padre.

Shizen:¿Como lo...?... Lo tenia que hacer, es algo que te gusta, ademas siendo tu mejor amiga era obvio que te ayudra. Aunque tuve que prometerle algo a tu padre.

Goenji:¿Encerio? y que fue.

Shizen:Pues... Nunca dejarte solo y apoyarte en todo.

_**Fin Flasback**_

Goenji:_Debi prometerte lo mismo..._

**En un lugar secreto...**

¿?:¿Ya tiene a sus candidatos señor?

ÉL:Si.

¿?:¿Como pretende...-?

ÉL:Capturarlos, Pues con uno es fácil...Dime los resultados del suero están listos.

¿?:Si señor, los resultados fueron favorables, todos incrementaron sus habilidades un 75%.

ÉL:Perfecto.

¿?:¿Les suministramos el suero a los demás equipos?

ÉL:No

¿?:Como diga señor.

* * *

**Y listo... se que estuvo largo...**

**Benji:¡Como que largo!, que lindo :3 esos recuerdos! :3**

**Solo salieron... y tambien la primera Oc, Izayoi.  
**

**y mis preguntas:**

**-les gustaron los Flashbacks de Shizen y Goenji? quieren que ellos tengan un momento "romántico"?**

**-Izayoi sera su mejor creación de ÉL?**

**-quienes seran los "canditados"?**

**-quieren que haya triángulos amorosos? y de quienes?**

**-que aparezca Lika?**

**Benji:Noooooooo TODO MENOS LIKA!**

**Se que te cae mal pero le dar un toque divertido... eso fue todo **

**ADIOSITOOO **

**y gracias por leer, y sigue abierta la convocatoria de oc... :)**


	5. Solo es sospecha

**Holaaaa! ... hoy también me aburrí así que les traigo otro capitulo, que viendolo bien lo escribí un poco aburrido... -.- y si se pregunta que estaba leyendo, aunque no creo, pues leía os diálogos de Platon.**

**Fidio:Encerio es aburrido?**

**Es peor que cuando Mido se pone a decir proverbios.**

**Mido:Oye!**

**Bueno Mido presenta el capitulo.**

**Mido:Ok, Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, y solo los oc, Benji, Alex, Sorato, Mishel, Kai, Amane, Takeshi, Kiyoshi, Shizen y algunos equipos son de la imaginaron de Liz, y los otros oc son propiedad de sus autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Solo sospechas.**

**En un lugar secreto...**

**CON PERFEC TEAM...**

¿?:_¡Cuando volverás por mi! Ya no aguanto estar mas tiempo en este lugar._

Leonel:¡Yamamoto concéntrate!

Shiokaze:¡Perdona!-Ellla era Shiokaze Yamamoto, una chica delgada de 1.68, tiene desarrollado su cuerpo pero no tan exagerado, su cabello es color azul rey con algunos mechones azul celeste, liso y le llega un poco abajo la cintura, lo lleva amarrado a una coleta alta, tiene un pequeño flequillo hacia el lado derecho que le cubre medio ojo, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, su piel es nívea y tiene un sonrojo natural en las mejillas.

**CON NEMESIS...**

¿?:-furiosa-¡QUÉ CLASE DE EQUIPO SON!, ¡Desaparezcan antes que les enseñe como se juega!

¿?:-algo altanera-Querida, ya te crees capitana, recuerda querida que el líder ya consiguió capitana.

¿?:¡Cállate! ¡Yo todavía tengo autoridad aquí!, recuerda que soy la ¡SUBCAPITANA!

¿?:-altanera-No es mi culpa que el líder no te dejo la capitanía, y porque te dejo SOLA tu NOVIO Alex.

¿?:¡Deja de nombrar a se traidor!

Jean:Tranquilas chicas no peleen-El era un chico de cabellera rubia y rizada, ojos azules, tez blanca, no muy alto, era algo apuesto ya que es popular entre las chicas.

**En la secundaria Raimon...**

**Pvo. Kai.**

A una semana, una semana, e la que Inazuma Japón se enfrenta a Poyec 3. Si se preguntas si estoy nervioso, pues , si... pero no por el partido sino... Por la desaparición de nuestra capitana, si hablo se Shizen, por mas que busco pistas la única que encuentro es la que nos digo la entrenadora Hitomico, con esto tengo sospechas pero no se si son ciertas, francamente no se si este en este país, o inclusive en el mismo continente. Lo peor es que nunca le dije lo que siento... Ok, lo dudo, creo que me encuentro en la misma situación de Takeshi. Pero Kai que dices, debes concentrarte en ayudarlos, pero... en solo pensar en que si Poyec 3 tiene que ver con la desaparición de Shizen, no me deja. Pero como no, si Shizen es una chica linda, inteligente, divertida, alegre, casi como Endo, amable, un poco inmadura, y tiene unos ojos tan lindos que... NO, no pienses en sus hermosos ojos verde agua. Pero no cabe duda que si es linda. Lo único que me pregunto ¿si Goenji esta en la misma situación que la mía?, me refiero a su desaparición.

**Fin Pvo Kai.**

Kai se acerco hacia donde se encontraban Goenji, Takeshi y Kiyoshi.

Kai:Tenemos que hablar los cuatro.

Takeshi:¿Los cuatro? Te refieres a Kiyoshi, Goenji, tu y tu amigo imaginario ¿verdad?

Kai:¡No tonto! yo no tengo un amigo imaginario.

Takeshi:Aaa!, A su amigo imaginario de Shizen.

Kai:¡Calo que NO!, A ti ¡Idiota!

Takeshi:-ofendido-¡Oye!

Kiyoshi:Por mi no hay problema y por ti Goenji-san.

Goenji:Por mi tampoco.

Takeshi:¡Ok, Ok!

Kai:Pero en privado-El lugar más privado que encontraron fue la azotea del Instituto-

Goenji:Y bien Imamura de que quieres hablar.

Kai:De Shizen.

Kakeshi:¿De la capitana?

Kai:Si, no creo que tan solo desapareció.

Goenji:Con que pensaste lo mismo.

Kai:Si te refieres, que la desaparición de Shizen, fue un secuestro y que el partido solo fue para medir sus habilidades.

Goenji:Si.

Kiyoshi:¡Con que eso era!

Takeshi:¿A que te refieres?

Kiyoshi:Con nosotros solo jugaron el primer tiempo, ya que se enteraron que Kido ni Fudo, ya no penitencian al equipo.

Kai:Entonces también Kido y Fudo.

**En un lugar secreto...**

Shizen:-confundida-¿Qué es esta cosa?-tenia una pulsera metálica con un foco verde en el centro-

ÉL:Es un aparatito que yo invente, que te dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica no muy fuerte, cuando NO obedezcas mis ordenes. Ahora ven que te llevare con tu nuevo y mejorado equipo-Fueron a donde se encontraban los jugadores de Nemesisi-Hola, ¿Mis niños como están?

Jean:Divirtiéndonos con las peleas de estas dos.

ÉL:¿Otra vez peleando?, ya les dije que se lleven bien, son como hermanas.

¿?:-enojada-¡No soporto a esta tonta como subcapitana!

¿?:¡Como si yo te soportara delantera de segunda!

ÉL:-levanto la voz-¡Sayuri, Kazumi!-voz normal-Tranquilas hijas mías, eso no les he encañado, así que tranquilícense, les presentare a su nueva capitana, ella es Shizen Endo-Shizen se sorprendió, ya que nunca la habían llamado por su apellido paterno-Trátenla bien y cuídenla, es parte de nuestra familia. Antes de que se me olvide, tendrán su primer partido contra Canadá-Shizen se altero-

Jean:¡Genala!, ya era hora.

ÉL:Así me gusta-se fue del lugar-

Jean:¡Hola! Soy Jean Thomas, mediocampista y extraordinario defensa, ademas soy de los mas rapidos. Te presentare a los demás. Ella-señalo a Sayuri-Es Sayuri Terumi anque todos le decimos Yuri, es nuestra subcapitana.

Shizen:_¿Terumi?¿Donde lo había escuchado_ antes?. ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!

Sayuri:-indiferente y cortante-Hola-Ella tiene el cabello negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con unos cuantos mechones en la cara, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, delgada pero no demasiado, bien proporcionada, estatura algo baja.

Jean:Ella-señala a Kazumi-Kazumi Yuukashi, es nuestra goleadora.

Kazumi:-Friamente-Hola-Ella tiene el pelo blanco, gris claro, perla, depende de la luz, atado con un lazo por la cintura, labios pequeños rojos, piel pálida, denominada también piel de porcelana, ojos zafiro, cuerpo desarrollado, es de estatura normal tirando a alta. Tiene un pendiente en una oreja de color azul.

Jean:Que antipáticas. Bueno el el Paul Gimm, es nuestro portero.

Paul:¡Bienvenida señorita!-El era un chico alto y tez blanca cabello castaño claro, ojo verdes, apuesto.

Jean:Y ella es Megumi suzuki, una de nuestras veloces defensas.

Megumi:-muy alegre y emocionada-¡Hola!¡Mucho gusto!-Abrazo a Shizen-¡Que alegría ya tenemos capitana!-la abrazo más fuerte-

Jean:Megumi dejala la vas a dejar sin aliento.

Megumi:UUPS! Lo siento-Ella era una chica de cabello lila, un poco rizado hasta el hombro su fleco era un poco disparejo y el diagonal, siempre lleva un moño de lado color verde, ojos lilas y no muy alta.

Shizen:No te preocupes.

Jean:Y bueno a los demás los iras conociendo, ya que están en "entrenamiento".

Shizen:-extrañada-Ok.

Paul:¿Y su primera orden capitana?

Shizen:_Piensa, recuerda lo que te dijo el comandante, "cuando estés en un problema que no ves la salida, se igual a ellos y así lo conseguirás". _¡A entrenar! Necesito conocer sus habilidades.

Tdos:Hai

**En la oficina de ÉL...**

¿?:¿Me mando a llamar?

ÉL:Si. Pasa Yugata.

Yugata:¿Que desea líder?-Ella es una chica de cabello corto hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de color negro muy oscuro, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde , sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro, es bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y su piel es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla

ÉL:Mi querida Yugata, te tengo una maravillosa noticia.

Yugata:¿Cual señor?

ÉL:Seras la nueva capitana de The Legend.

Yugata:¿Qué pasa con Izayoi?

ÉL:-se enfurecio y luego guardo compostura-Solo, digamos que la envié a una misión. Ahora retírate.

Yugata:Si líder-ella salio-

ÉL:_¡Malagradeida! Pero no te me escaparas tan fácilmente, ademas me guiaras hacia los otros._**  
**

**En la secundaria Raimon...**

Takeshi:¿Creen que debamos decirles?-caminando-

Kai:Solo son sospechas.

Goenji:Esperemos después del partido.

Kiyoshi:Si tiene razón, ademas... no se si este en lo cierto , pero todo espeso cuando ellos llegaron.

Goenji:Si, no me había dado cuenta.

Kai:Deacuerdo-se para-Goenji tengo que hablar contigo.

Takeshi:-captando la indirecta-Claro-guiño un ojo-Vamos Kiyoshi a ver como van los demás-siguieron caminando-

Goenji:¿Y bien?

Kai:¡Escucha!, Lo que te diré no es fácil para mi. Shizen es una chica muy linda, divertida, alegre, cariñosa, y muy tierna, y pues ... un poco... inmadura.

Goenji:¿Un poco?

Kai:¡Esta bien muy inmadura!, ella es muy importante para mi y necesito encontrarla.

Goenji:Espera, ese no es el tema, pero para que estés tranquilo, a mi no me gusta Shizen, es como una hermana para mi, y yo para ella igual.

Kai:¿Enserio?, pero se ve que...-lo interumpe-

Goenji:¡Ya lo se!, la conozco desde los cuatro años, crees que me intereso en ella como en algo mas que amigos.

Kai:Deacuerdo te creeré.

Goenji: Adiós, debo ir a entrenar, te veo luego.

**Pvo. Goenji.**

¿Enserio le dije eso?... Pero claro que Shizen no me gusta, solo es mi mejor amiga, y como ella dice, uno de sus rivales y aveces me desespera su actitud de niña pequeña e inmadura, claro que la veo como una hermana, ella es muy linda con Yuka y la ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, y la trata como su hermanita.

Shizen solo es mi mejor amiga, no siento nada más que amistad, pero... so le pasa algo no se lo que haría, ¿y si ya no la llegara a ver?, ver esos hermosos ojos que tiene, que cuando te ve te pierdes en ellos... Espera, ¿yo pensé en eso?... NO, NO solo es mi AMIGA, solo eso... Bueno ¡SI!, estoy enamorado se Shizen, ella es como dijo Imamura, ella es inteligente, linda, divertida, tierna, cariñosa, alegre, y pues si es inmadura, pero eso es lo que la hace diferente alas demás... Ok. Ok, concéntrate, eso necesitas para saber en donde esta.

**Fin Pvo. Goenji.**

**En algún lugar, con Shizen...**

**Pvo. Shizen.**

¿Esto tendrá salida?, ¿porque a mi?, ¿porque no a alguien más?, ¿Por mis habilidades?, ¿ademas sabe lo de Kageyama?. So no hubiera sido yo, tal vez cualquiera, como Yuuto, o Fudo, a Fudo ya se le ve maña de "Soy y siempre sere malo, y lo unico que me importa es el poder", pero Yuuto, el escapo de el comandante, el es una persona diferente de Fudo y mía, el no quiso seguir con el comandante, no quiso seguir sus ordenes, pero a Fudo y a mi nos enseño a ganar a cualquier precio, tal vez ese el el motivo por el cual ÉL me secuestro.

Pero... no me gusta nada esto, solo pienso si ellos están bien, no solo Fudo, y Yuuto, sino también Mamuru, sus amigos y mis amigos, mis compañeros de equipo, pero más me preocupa... ¿Como estará Goenji y Yuka?, eso es en lo único que pienso, lo único que esta en mi mente, lo que abarcan mis pensamientos, sobretodo, si ellos ya saben lo que me paso, y que piensan de eso. Espero que Goenji ya sepa en donde estoy, o por lo menos, que me este buscando, como el resto. Lo único que quiero hacer es volverlo a ver y ver cada uno de sus maravillosos tiros.

**Fin Pvo. Shizen.**

* * *

**Y es todo...**

**Shizen: :3 QUE LINDOOOOO! :3**

**Pensé**** que no te iba a gustar**

**Shizen:Claro que si, si a ti te gusta con mayor razón me tiene que gustar,**

**y por que?**

**Shizen: ^^ quieres que lo diga.**

**No asi eta bien ^^**

**Mido: Para mi fue cursi-se levanta Shizen, agarra un balón y hace un tiro-**

**Fidio:Si se parece a ti Liz-chan ^^u**

**Lo se... y bien mis preguntas...**

**-Alex habrá sido capitán de Perfec Team o de The legend?**

**-Abra triangulo amoroso entre Kai, Shizen y Goenji? Y que les pareció?**

**-y entre Shiokaze, Alex, y Yuri?**

**-Por que Shizen se sorprendió por decirle Endo?**

**-Yuri sera algo de Afuro?**

**Si les gusto solo díganme también acepto ideas. Eso fue todo... y si tiene un oc masculino tambien es bien resivido ademas que puede ser familiar de algún personaje y oc...**

**Todos:SATONARAAA! ^^**

**Y lo que me quieran agregar a facebook es este: . .33 , solo manden me un mensaje antes ^^ **

**ADIOOOOOS!**


	6. Se descubre la verdad

**Hola, perdón por no actualizar el miércoles, pero no me sentía bien,**

**Shizen:y no se refiere de salud ^^**

**Pero hoy me encuentro un poco mejor ^^, gracias por sus comentarios y darme algunas ideas para el fic... y los que leen pero no comentan, los invito a dejarme tan siquiera un hola... así que Shizen presenta el capitulo...**

**Shizen:Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz, solo algunos de sus Oc, y los demás son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Se descubre la verdad.**

**UN AÑO ATRÁS...**

-¿Alex, qué haces?

-Me voy

-¿qué?

-Si, Shio-chan. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Pero...

-Ok, entiendo... Te prometo que volveré por ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, solo espérame.

-Si-lo abraza-Alex

-¡Si!-abrazados-

-No olvides que te quiero.

-Yo igual-se separan-

**TIEMPO PRESENTE...**

Alex:_Volveré por ti Shio-chan, espero que no sea tarde y todavía me sigas esperando_... Sorato..

Sorato:Qué.

Alex:Es hora.

Mishel:¿De que?

Alex:Ayudar a Raimon e Inazuma Japón.

Sorato:...

Mishel:Pero...

Sorato:Ok.

Mishel:¡Pero, Sorato... el líder..

Sorato:Mit-chan, se que tienes miedo, pero es momento de enfrentarlo, ya que no podemos seguir huyendo, ellos no pueden ayudar. Ademas muchos chicos están en riesgo por nuestra culpa.

Mishel:-no muy convencida-Ok.

**En Canadá...**

¿?:¿Shizen?.. Pero tu...

Shizen:-triste-Lo siento, no es mi intensión hacerles esto.

¿?:¡Ahora yo cuidare de Canadá, de quien sea, no importa si es en contra de nuestra subcapitana!. ¡Así que tira, detendré cualquier tiro que venga de ti, no importa si no soy parte de la selección Canadiense!

Shizen:Matti-chan...

Matthew:¡No se que pasa contigo, pero no dejare que ustedes acaben con la selección Canadiense!-Ella es una chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado, tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca, sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos.

Kazumi:-tono de burla-¡Si claro!. Una delantera de tu CATEGORÍA, nunca podrá contra nosotros.

Matthew:¡No me subestimes!

Sayuri:Haz lo tuyo Kazumi.

Kazumi:¡Ok!, **-CORTE MAESTRA-**Atrás de ella aparecieron cinco caballeros ingleses vestidos con una armadura brillante, luego trono los dedos y el balón se elevo, ella tiro, todos los caballeros corrieron detrás de el balón, convirtiéndose en una aura carmín que cubrió el balón-

**Al día siguiente en Raimon... En un salón de tercero...**

Sorato se encontraba junto a Alex hablando con Endo y los demás, hasta que llego Benji corriendo.

Benji:-Agitado-¡Ya... se... ya se enteraron!

Endo:¿De que?

Benji:Canadá...Canadá, perdió contra un equipo llamado Nemesis-Al oír el nombre, Sorato, Alex se tensaron- Y allí esta...-Le dio una hoja a Endo-

Endo:-sorprendido-¡Shizen!... ¡Mi prima esta con ellos!

Kido:En do es hora de contarte.

Izayoi:-En su asiento no muy lejos-_Conque ya hiciste tu jugada, ¿es para reemplazarnos o solo fue tu capricho?, pero, ¿porque no mandaste a Proyec 3?_

**En un lugar secreto...**

Shizen se despertó en una habitación tipo hospital, un poco agotada, confundida, sin fuerzas y con un dolor de cabeza.

Shizen:¡Auch?!... Mi cabeza... ¿Donde estoy?..

ÉL:Qué bueno que despiertas mi niña. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Shizen:No... Espere...

_**Flashback.**_

Shizen:¡No puede ser!-sorprendida- Nosotros...

Kai:Perdimos...

Amane:¿Como ellos nos ganaron?

Shizen:Y de que forma... el equipo... esta...

Amane:Inconsciente..

¿?:¡No pensé que fueran TAN débiles!... Ni aguantan nada... ¡Son una bola de perdedores!-amanera de burla-¡El gran Instituto Fukasawa, perdió en las semifinales! Pobres, que rían acabar con su racha de derrotas, para así no los remplazaran, como equipo son una ¡BASURA!...

**_Fin Flashback._**

Shizen:Si, ellos se burlaron de nosotros y...

ÉL:¿Les dieron una paliza?

Shizen:-Fríamente-Si

Él:¿Entonces que harás?

Shizen:-fría y sadicamente-Acabar con ellos..

ÉL:¡Perfecto!

**En la secundaria Raimon...**

Endo:¡Como pudo pasar eso! ¡Ella no pudo desaparecer!

Goenji:Lo sabemos Endo. Imamura y yo pensamos que no fue una desaparición, sino, que la secuestraron, Kiyoshi también tiene esa idea, por lo que te conté, tenemos esa idea.

Izayoi:¡Valla, Valla!, el Inazuma Japón no es tan tonto como parece-Todos la voltearon a ver-Sorato, Alex, porque no les dicen la verdad, sus sospechas son ciertas.

Endo:Sorato...

Sorato:Es cierto Endo.

Todos:¿Qué?

Alex:Endo, chicos, les contaremos la verdad.

Sorato:Todo empezó hace ocho o siete años.

Natsumi:¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la desaparición o secuestro de Shizen?

Sorato:Todo, Proyec 3 y Nemesis, son parte de esto.

Izayoi:Proyec 3, es el nuevo equipo de primer nivel, de una organización dirigida por un hombre que cree que el futboll y la guerra son lo mismo.

Kazemaru:¿Pero que?

Alex:Nemesis es uno de los equipos élite, de esa organización, de este equipo si tenemos información, pero de Proyec 3, antes de escaparnos solo oímos en nombre y nada más. Pero Nemesis, es uno de los equipos más veloces.

Sorato:Su defensa es como una muralla invencible, ademas todo el equipo saben defender y atacar.

Aki:¿Escaparon?

Sorato:Yo era el capitán de Nemesis, por eso lo conozco ademas Mishel también era parte de este equipo. Es por eso que ÉL secuestro a Shizen.

Izayoi:ÉL busca sustitutos con habilidades parecidas a las nuestras.

Kazemau:¿Por eso secuestraron a Murakami?

Alex:Si.

Aki:¿Como supo quien era y donde estaba?

Sorato:Esa persona vigila y luego secuestra a los niños que presentan grandes habilidades. Así fue como nos consiguió.

Goenji:¿Es por eso que retaron al Instituto Fukasawa y al Instituto Imperial?, solo para saber las habilidades de Shizen.

Sorato:Me temo que no, eso solo fue para saber cual es su nivel.

Kido:¿Saber su nivel?

Alex:Si, así el mide las capacidades, en el "Campo de Batalla".

Endo:¡El futboll no es como en la guerra!

Izayoi:Eso dile a ÉL. Trata de convencerlo.

**En la oficina de Kaneko...**

_**-Llamada telefónica-**_

-Gracias por el informe. ¿Ella va a venir?

-Si Kaneko-san, no sabemos que planes tiene, y que quiso lograr con ese partido.

-Tal vez solo probo la lealtad de Shizen.

-No lo se Kanekosan.

-Ok, gracias, yo la cuidare.

_**-Fin llamada telefónica-**_

Kaneko:Q_ué vas a hacer ahora, son Sorato, Alex, Mishel y ahora Izayoi, aunque pienso que no la dejaras ir tan fácilmente como con ellos, o ¿sera que es una espía tuya?¿Debería confiar en ella?._

**En Raimon...**

Aki:¿Entonces los secuestra?

Natsumi:¡Que persona sera capas de eso!

Alex:El es capaz de eso y más, solo para cumplir sus deseos.

Sorato:Pero no solo los secuestra, a unos los recogió de un orfanato... o... hace lo posible por que nadie se meta en sus planes... pero todos son huérfanos..

Kido:¿Eso significa?

Sorato:Si... llega a ese extremo...

Kazemaru:¿Pero para que?

Izayoi:ÉL quiere conquistar el mundo.

Todos:¡Conquistar el mundo!

Sorato:Por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

Alex:Para rescatar a nuestros amigos.

Todos:...

Endo:¡Ayudemos a Sorato!¡Y así rescatare a mi prima!

Todos:¡Hai!

Endo:¡Entonces digamos le al equipo!

**Más tarde...**

Mishel se encontraba en la cancha del rió, solo tirando penales, un poco triste.

¿?:Grandiosos tiros.

Mishel:-volteo al reconocer la voz-Hola Fubuki-sin expresión alguna-

Fubuki:Entonces ustedes..

Mishel:Si somos huérfanos.

Fubuki:Entonces tus padres...

Mishel:-Sin expresión-Murieron.

Fubuki:...

Mishel:¡Murieron y me dejaron sola!, Bueno... como dices, mi familia ahora son Sorato, Alex y Kaneko-san.

Fubuki:Mit-cahn de seguro alguien te busca.

Mishel:-Triste-No lo creo...Digo, ¿Enserio o crees?

Bubuki:¡Si!, ¿y como paso?

Mishel:Pues... ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Pero...

Fubuki:¿Pero?

Mishel:Sorato me dijo que, lo que el líder me dijo era mentira, pero no me quiere decir la verdad... ¡Ya se!-se alegro-¡Tu me ayudaras a saber la verdad!

Fubuki:¿Yo?

Mishel:¡Sip!. ¡Por favor!

Fubuki:Ok!, te ayudare.

Mishel:-emocionada-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-lo abraza-

**Cerca de allí...**

Sorato:Estamos recuperando a nuestra antigua Mit-chan.

Alex:Tienes razon. Fubuki es un gran amigo.

Sorato:Lo bueno que llego en el momento adecuado, cuando sepa la verdad nos odiara.

**En USA...**

_**-Llamada telefónica-**_

-Halo.

-¿Sra. Moore?

-Si, soy yo.

-Tenemos una pista sobre el paradero de su nieta.

-¡Enserio!

-Si, señora, pensamos que su nieta se encuentra en Japón.

-Pero, ¿como llego hasta allá?

-Pensamos que fue su secuestrador.

_**-Fin llamada telefónica-**_

* * *

**Y eso fue todoooo!**

**Shizen:Noooooooo! Canadá! TTwTT**

**No te preocupes estarán bien...**

**Shizen:Ok..**

**Y bueno mis preguntas... como siempre**

**-que les pareció el momento entre Alex y Shiokaze? les gusta que Alex le diga Shio-chan? abra amor entre ellos?**

**-Ese recuerdo que tuvo Shizen fue cierto o solo es parte de le? si fuera así, contra quien habrán jugado?**

**-Izayoi sera su espía?**

**-Fubuki sentirá algo por Mishel? y Mishel sentirá algo por el?**

**-quieren que haga un one-shot para este 14 de febrero?**

**Shizen:Noooooooooooooooo!**

**SIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Shizen:No te pondrás cursi conmigo y con cierta personita!**

**Como si no te gustara ¬¬**

**Shizen:como crees!**

**Si claro ¬¬ lo que tu digas.**

**Shizen:Bueno si me gusta! ¬¬ contenta**

**sip ^^**

**Y bueno eso fue todo... y si quieren leer mi otro fic se llama "Nozomi in Wonderland"**

**Shizen:Se como acaba... ¬¬ pobre Nozomi -.-**

**Tu quisieras que te hubiera pasado lo mismo! Ademas ella si le gusta ya lo confeso! Así que para no seguir peleando ADIOOOS! y no se olviden de comentar!**

**SAYONARAAA!**


	7. Al fin llega: En partido contra Proyec 3

**Wazaaa! (No importa si no entienden)**

**Holaaaa! ... hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo...**

**Ayumi:El partido, y si no narra bien perdonenla, no le sale ^^. Por cierto soy Ayumi Aisawa, soy uno de sus nuevos oc ^^, Tal vez salga es la continuación que Liz tiene en mente, o no Liz-sempai, Liz, Liz!**

**Eh?... Asi, es solo que**

**Ayumi:Otra vez oyendo a BTR...**

**Que quieres que haga! me gusta su música! hasta soy Rusher!... y los sigo invitando a comentar todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Ayumi:ok**

**Mejor presenta el capitulo.**

**Ayumi: Siiii!. Los personajes de IE no le pertenecen a Liz solo sus oc que van a ir apareciendo en el Fic, y los demás Oc son propiedad de sus creadoras.**

**Comentarista: ¡Mayúsculas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Al fin llega: En partido contra Proyec 3 (parte 1)  
**

**En un lugar secreto...**

¿?:Señor ya es hora.

ÉL:Si, veamos, como son ese tal Yuuto Kido y Akio Fudo, dos de los mejores estrategas.

¿?:Si, señor.

ÉL:Ran, Tengo otra orden.

Ran:¿Cual señor?-Su nombre era Ran Murasaki, tiene el cabello largo negro y rizado hasta media espalda, su fleco es de lado izquierdo hasta abajo de sus ojos, sus ojos son de un morado un poco oscuro, alta y tez algo pálida.

ÉL:Quiero que la termino del partido vayas con Inazuma Japón y hagas esto...-le susurra al oído-

Ran:Si, señor, como ordene.

**En uno de los pasillos del lugar...**

Shiokaze:_Porque no elegí irme contigo, me siento sola._

Sayuri:-pasando por allí-¡Conque pensado en el idiota ex capitán de TU equipo!

Shiokaze:Deja de molestarme Yuri.

Sayuri:-sarcástica-¡Hay lo siento sempai!¡Siga pensando que su príncipe azul la salvara!

Shizen:-llegando-Oye Yuri no deberías molestarla-seria-

Sayuri:-algo molesta-¡Quien te dijo que me podías decir Yuri!

Shizen:-seria-Te importa.

Sayuri:-enojada-¡Si, no tienes derecho para llamarme así!

Shizen:-seria-Tal vez derecho no, pero, AUTORIDAD si la tengo, soy tu superior, yo tengo 15 y tu 14. Ademas soy tu CAPITANA-hizo énfasis en capitana-

Sayuri:¡Eso...-la interrumpen-

Jean:¡Hazle caso!-llegando-No es su culpa que "TU NOVIO" Alex, la prefiera a ella.

Sayuri:¡Eso no!...-se fue-

Shizen:-sonrisa tierna-¡Hola!, soy Shizen Endo, ¿y tu eres?

Shiokaze:¡Hola, soy Shiokaze Yamamoto!

Shizen:¡Mucho gusto!, si te vuelve a molestar solo dime.

Shiokaze:¡Si!, ¿oye tu eres la nueva capitana de Nemesis?

Shizen:¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

Jean:Es que eres una de las favoritas del líder.

Shizen:¡aaa!, ¿Favoritas?

Shiokaze:¡Sip!, por tus habilidades, es que es muy raro que un estratega, también sea un delantero rápido y con tiros igual de rápidos.

Shizen:¡Conque eso era!

Jean:¿Qué pensabas?

Shizen:¡No nada!... Tengo hambre, ¿saben donde esta el comedor o algo así?

Shiokaze:¡Sip!, es por allá-señalando la dirección-

Shizen:-con una sonrisa-¡gracias!...¿vienen conmigo?

Ambos:-se miraron entre si-... ¡Si!, ok.

**En el estadio Fútbol Frontera...**

Endo:-emocionado-¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡A ganar!

Todos:¡Hai!

**En las gradas...**

Kai:_Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, pero... confiaremos en ellos-_viendo a Sorato, Mishel, Alex y Izayoi-_Solo espera Shizen te resacare._

**En un lugar secreto...**

ÉL:_Inazuma Japón, como reaccionara ante este desafió, ademas me darán más candidatos.  
_

**De vuelta ala cancha...**

Kudo:Esta sera nuestra alineación, Portero y capitán: Endo, defensas: Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Tobitaka y Sorato-El mencionado no dijo nada-

Todos:¿Qué?

Kudo:-los ignoro-Medios: Midorikawa, Toramaru, Kido y Hiroto, delanteros: Goenji y Fubuki. Eso es todo.

¡Y ESTA APUNTO DE COMENZAR, ESTE EMOCIONANTE PARTIDO ENTRE LA SELECCIÓN JAPONESA Y PrOYEC 3! ¿QUIEN GANARA?... !TODOS LOS JUGADORES TOMAN SUS POSICIONES!

Kido:Esto es raro.

Goenji:¿A que te refieres?

Kido:Ve sus posiciones.

Goenji:Cierto, no se mueven.

Endo:Como si fueran...

Kazemaru:Robots...

Endo:Si.

¡Y SE DA EL SILVATASO INICIAL, EL SAQUE INICIAL LO DA INAZUMA JAPÓN!

Sorato:_Que trataran de hacer, no se mueven, ¿sera que el entrenador Kudo tenia razón?_

**_Flashback._**

Kudo:Sorato es necesario que juegues mañana.

Sorato:Pero Kudo-san...

Kudo:Kaneko me tiene informado de la situación, desde que ustedes llegaron. Y por la información que me dio Kaneko y sobre los partidos anteriores, se que este equipo no es normal, y sabes que ellos con el nivel que tienen no le podrán ganar.

Sorato:Ok, jugare. Solo dígame que información tiene...

**_Fin Flashback._**

Sorato:¿_Sera verdad eso?._

Ran:Hola Sorato...-El se sorprendió-_Es hora..._Chicos.

Ambos:Si Ran.

¡CUNADO PENSAMOS QUE PROYEC 3 NO SE MOVERÍAN, HACEN ESTOS MOVIMIENTOS RÁPIDOS!, ¡PERO QUE PASA!, ¡SOLO TRES DE ELLOS!

Kido:¡Pero que?-Ran le quito el balón-

Ran:¡Gary!

Gary: !Yes my ledy!-El es Gary Scott, nacido en Inglaterra con 15 años, el tiene el cabello azul cielo y ojos del mismo color, de tez blanca, y algo alto a pesar de su edad, el es mu popular con las chicas.

¡MURASAKI LE PASA EL BALÓN A GARY! ¡GARY ES MUY VELOZ EN UN PARPADEO PASO A LOS MEDIOS!

Kazemaru:De aquí no pasas.

Gary:-sonrió-¡Hiroko!-apareció de la nada-

Hiroko:¡Ok!-Ella es Hiroko Kimura, de 15 años, mexico-japonesa, es de estatura promedio, delgada y con buenas curvas, pero no tiene mucho busto, su cabello es verde manzana con puntas amarillas, el cual le llega hasta los hombros, pero tiene en la nuca un par de mechones que le llega a la altura de media espalda, pero siempre los lleva sobre los hombros, además de dos mechoncitos en su frente, sus ojos son grises con un tono azulado y su piel es clara pero no mucho.

¡GARY LE DIO UN PASE A HIROKO, ELLA PASA A LA DEFENSA! ¡REALIZARA UNA TÉCNICA!

-**ÁNGEL** **HELADO**-Ella giro con la pierna derecha el balón y lo lanza al aire, en ese momento salto y detrás suyo apareció un ángel que sostiene el balón con sus alas, permitiendo le tirar, cuando pateo el balón este se envuelve en una fina capa de hielo y destellos blancos que van directo a la portería.**  
**

Sorato:_Sabia que esto seria difícil._ **SELVA ESPESA**

¡HATTORY DETIENE EL TIRO!

Ran:¡C_omo me lo esperaba!. Por algo te llaman "El defensa imposible", pero ya veras..._ Chicos... 3,2,1.

Ambos:Hai.

Ran:_Ya veremos si pueden con todo el equipo, pro primero a lo que venimos._

¡SE REALIZA EL SAQUE!¡INAZUMA JAPÓN TIENE EL BALÓN!, ¡PERO VEAN NINGUNO DE LOS JUGADORES DE PROYEC 3 SE MUEVE! ¿TRAMARAN ALGO?

Kazemaru:_Esto es raro, pero no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad, marcaremos... _¡Kido!

Kido:Si.

¡KIDO LLEVA EL BALÓN, ESTE SE LO PASA A FUBUKI! ¡REALIZAN UNA DE SUS TÉCNICAS!

**-LOBO LEGENDARIO-**

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡INAZUMA JAPÓN ACABA DE ABRIR EL MARCADOR!

Kai:_Justo como con nosotros._

Amane:¿Harán lo mismo?

Kai:No lo se.

Ran:1, 2, 3.

Ambos:¡Si!-los tres presionaron un botón en una pulsera metálica e su muñeca-

¡QUE ESTARÁ PASANDO, TODOS LOS JUGADORES DE PROYEC 3 SE MUEVEN!

Kido:_"1,2,3", ¿que significa eso?_

¡LLEGO EL CONTRAATAQUE POR PARTE DE POYEC 3! ¡ELLOS SOLO DAN PASES, PERO SON TAN PRECISOS Y SIN NINGUNA SERIE!

Midorikawa:¿Como es posible eso?

Hiroto:¿Como lo detendremos?

Kido:_¡Lo tengo!_

¡KIDO INTERCEPTO UNO DE SUS PASES!

Ran:_Justo como quería el __líder..._ 2,3,1.

Ambos:Si-vieron a hacer lo mismo, solo que con otro botón-

Sorato y Kido:¿S_era que ellos?, los números.. ¡Si!, los números son las ordenes. "1,2,3, ataque, "3,2,1, es su ligar, ¿pero "2,3,1"?_

¡INAZUMA JAPÓN LOGRA CONECTAR PASES, LOGRARA METER EL 2do. GOL?, ¡ESPEREN! GARY SE PUSO ADELANTE DE TORAMARU!

Gary:¡HELLOW!, ese balón es mio-le quita el balón-¡Hiroko!

Hiroko:¡Claro!

¡GARY LE DARÁ UN PASE A HIROKO!. ¡NO HARÁ UNA TÉCNICA ESPECIAL!

-**BIG BEN-**Gary, salto lo más alto que pudo atrás de el aprecio una imagen de este edificio (**o como le quieran llamar**) dio una vuelta en el aire, pateo el balón y este adquirió una aura amarilla.

¡GARY HACE SU TÉCNICA ESPECIAL, Y NINGUNO DE LOS JUGADORES LO LOGRA PARAR!,¡ES UN PASE CON TIRO ESPECIAL! SERÁN TIROS EN SECUENCIA?, MARCAN A HIROKO.

Hiroko:¡Cayeron!

¡QUE! ESE FUE UN TIRO DESDE EL ÁREA DE PENALES, ESTE SERA EL GOL DEL EMPATE!?

-**SELVA ESPESA-**

¡EL TIRO VENCIÓ LA TÉCNICA DE HATTORY! ¿¡ENDO PARARA EL TIRO!?

-**PUÑO DE LA...-**

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡FUE UN GOL DE PROYEC 3! ¡Y SUENA EL SILBATO! ¡ACABA EL PRIMER TIEMPO!

Fudo:¡Que rayos fue eso!

Aki:Ese tiro es como ESCALIBUR, es tiro de Edgar.

Endo:Eso parece.

Alex:Nunca había visto ese tiro, pero...-se acerca Ran-

Ran:¡Hola!, Sorato, Alex, Mishel, pero que sorpresa Sakuya, ¿que haces por estos lugares?

Izayoi:Hola-Sorato se da cuenta de la pulsera y se pone a pensar-

Ran:¿Les gusta mi equipo?

Alex:¿Como es que tu?

Ran:Mire capitán, después que usted se fue, el líder me dio este maravilloso equipo, y claro me dio la misión de llevarle a sus nuevos jugadores... Sayonara chicos e Inazuma Japón-se fue-

Sorato:Que sera esa cosa.

Mishel:¿De que hablas?

Alex:¿Tu también lo viste?

Kido:¿Estará ligado con las ordenes?

Sorato:Así parece.

**En un lugar secreto...**

ÉL:Que bien chicos ya se donde están. Sorato, mi querido Sorato, no te has vuelto mas fuerte, pero eso yo lo solucionare.

¿?:¿Que hacemos señor?

ÉL:Solo quiero a Izayoi. Pero espera quiero que mi plan se cumpla primero.

¿?:Ok, señor.

**En el aeropuerto...**

Kaneko:Que bueno que llegas, ¿Y tu hermano ayudara?

¿?:El prefiere quedarse a cuidar a su equipo, ademas el piensa que siendo el capitán, es su responsabilidad.

Kaneko:Entiendo.

* * *

**Shizen: Y eso fue todooo!**

**Ayumi:Hola, Murakami-san o te debo decir...-se tapa la boca-**

**Shizen:Así esta bien! ¬¬ Si se preguntan en donde esta Liz ella pues esta...**

**Ayumi: Escuchando a BTR...**

**Holaaa, llegue, perdón ^^u por eso...**

**Shizen:Solo diles las preguntas...**

**Ok, ok ya te volviste una amargada...**

**Shizen: ¬¬**

**Las preguntas...**

**-que le habrá dicho ÉL a Ran?**

**-Shizen se parece a Endo en carácter y personalidad? habrá cambiado después de lo que le paso(capitulo anterior)?**

**-porque dijo Kazemaru que Proyec 3 parecían robots? y que es lo que sabe Kudo de ellos? a que se refería Amane con lo mismo?**

**-que sera ese artefacto en forma de pulsera? eso les ayudara a los jugadores de Proyec 3? sera el mismo que le pusieron a Shizen(capitulo anterior)?**

**-a quien fue a recoger al aeropuerto Kaneko?**

**-quieren continuación de este fic con IEG?**

**-de quien quieren que haga el one-shot para el 14 de feb? quieren que sea con personaje de IE, IEGCH, IEGG Y oc o con _? (por que uno lo haré con Fubuki y Mishel y el otro con Goenji y Shizen).**

**Shizen:Oooh!**

**Ayumi: ^^ Lo bueno es que no me eligió a mi.**

**Y eso fue todo! gracias por leer! y sigan comentando que les parece... ^^ Y HAY ALGÚN/A RUSHER?**

**Ambas: -.-**

**y el siguiente capitulo les describiré a Benji y Shizen.**

**SAYONARAAAAA! :)**


	8. El final del partido

**Waaazaaaaa!(Holaaa)**

**a qui tienen otro capitulo...**

**Benji:El final del partido... Oye porque no me dejas narrar un partido?**

**Todo a su tiempo... Esto me distrae... ya tengo que dejar de escuchar a BTR -.-**

**Benji:Liz-chan concéntrate! ^^U**

**Ok, ok, ... les diré que ya empece la continuación de este fic, así que les daré la ficha para oc. Pero necesitare una chic , para que sea guía de Raimon, este va ser de IEG. Al final del capitulo les diré. Antes tengo que resolver algo, si quieren un one-shot para 14 feb les diré que are uno de PersonajeX_ ok, espero que si me entiendan... ^^ Ademas que les diré que ya tengo fecha de publicación y sera Miércoles, viernes y sábados. Ahora a lo que venimos. Benji...**

**Benji:Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no le pertenecen a Liz, solo sus Oc, Sorato, Alex, Mishel, Ran, Gary, Shizen, Kai, Amane, Takeshi, y yooop! Los oc que aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras...Pero si me dejaras narrar un partido! ...**

**Deacuerdo -.-**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: ****Al fin llega: En partido contra Proyec 3 (parte 2)**

_**Flashback.**_

¿?:Sihen sino me haces caso ya sabes lo que haré.

Shizen:-triste-Pero...NO PUEDO, Ellos... Ellos son mis amigos...

¿?:Sabes que no es así. ¡Así que deja de hacerme perder la paciencia!

Shizen:¡No lo haré!-ÉL oprime el botón-¡AH!-cayo de rodillas-

Matthew:¡Shizen! ¡Que rayos le hiciste!-ayudando al equipo a ponerse de pie-

¿?:A ti no te incumbe-Vuelve a apretar el botón-Sabes esta vez aumentare la potencia-Hace lo mismo y Shizen se desmayada-Llevensela.

Patric:¡Suéltala!-Parándose-

¿?:-ignorándolos-Bye Canadá, ¡cuídense!

**_Fin Flashback._**

Kaneko:¿Matthew te pasa algo?

Matthew:Solo recordé algo... Sobre el día del partido..

Kaneko:¿Me puedes contar?

**En el estadio...**

**Con Proyec 3...**

Ran:-hablando por teléfono-Entiendo...

Hiroko:¿Y bien?

Ran:-sonrisa sádica-Destruyamos a Inazuma Japón.

Ambos:Ok

¡Y REGRESAMOS AL PARTIDO, ESTAMOS EN UN EMPATE! ¡¿QUIEN GANARA?! INAZUMA JAPÓN O PROYEC 3... ¡Y EL SAQUE ES POR PARTE DE PROYEC 3! ¡ESTO SI ES VELOCIDAD!

Kido:¿_Que paso con ellos?_

Ran:_Qué harás ahora Yuuto Kido, ¡y por que rayos no esta Akio Fudo e el campo!, Así no podremos averiguar sus habilidades ni su nivel, con esto el líder no estará muy contento. ¡Ya que!, mejor hay que acabar con Inazuma Japón... _2, 1, 3._  
_

Ambos:Hai.

Sorato y Kido:_¿Qué sera eso?_

¡EL BALON LO TIENE GARY, ¡¿PLANEARA HACER ALGO?!

Gary:_Cumplir el plan._

Kazemaru:_Esta vez no lo dejare pasar._

¡KAZEMARU LE LOGRA QUITAR EL BALON!

Ran:_No son tan malos. El puede ser un excelente candidato._

¡KAZEMARU LE PASA EL BALÓN A KIDO! ¡KIDO LOGRO PASAR A LOS DEFENSAS, PERO DE LA NADA APARECE HIROKO Y LE LOGRA QUITAR EL BALÓN!

Hiroko:¡Ran!

**-SUEÑO ESTELAR-**Ran solo trono los dedos, atrás de ella aparecieron todas las constelaciones, y este dio la ilusión que se encontraban en el espacio, su pie giro alrededor del balón, el balón se elevo, y se confundió con este paisaje, Ran solo camino y desapareció todo.

¡RAN LOGRO PASAR A LOS MEDIOS! ¡ LE PASA EL BALÓN A UNO DE LOS DEMÁS JUGADORES! ¡ESTE AVANZA A TODA VELOCIDAD! ¡NADIE LO PUEDE DETENER!

Ran:Este es nuestro contraataque Inazuma Japón.

**En las gradas...**

Kai:Esto es raro.

Amane:¡Si! Con nosotros en este tiempo ya llevaban cinco goles.

Takeshi:¿O sera que Japón subió su nivel?

Kiyoshi:Estan esperando a que Fudo-san juegue.

Terumi:¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

Kiyoshi:Por lo que dice Amane-san y por lo que yo vi en el partido.

Suzuno:Entonces esperan a Fudo...

**De vuelta a la cancha...**

¡EL BALÓN LO TIENE GARY TAL VEZ HAGA SU TÉCNICA DE NUEVO!

Gary:_¡Sueñas!... _Ran es tu turno.

Ran:Ok.

**-LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS****-**Ran lanzo el balón este adquirió un aura morada, y bajo a toda velocidad en ese momento millones de brillos aparecieron y luego se debuto frente a Ran y tiro, los brillos siguieron al balón.

¡INCREIBLE! ¿¡ENDO LOGRARA DETENER EL TIRO?!

Sorato:Sino te importa Endo yo lo detendré.

Endo:¿Seguro Sorato?

-**PUERTAS DEL AMAZONAS-**Sorato golpeo el suelo con el talón y de la nada crecieron cientos de arboles y enredaderas, creando dos percianas (**o como se** **diga**), cunado entro el balón, estas se cerraron y el balón apareció en el pie de Sorato.

¡INCREÍBLE! ¡HATTORY DETUVO EL TIRO, ADEMAS REALIZA SU NUEVA TÉCNICA!

Endo:¡INCREIBLE! Sorato eres el mejor.

Sorato:Lo se.

Endo:¡Amigos a ganar!

Ran:-molesta_-_¡_Les enseñare quien es el mejor!_

¡PARECE QUE POYEC 3 NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡RAN TIENE LE BALÓN, PERO HIROTO LO INTERCEPTA Y LE MANDA UN PASE A TORAMARU, Y BURLA A LOS DEFENSA! PARECE QUE REALIZARA UNA TÉCNICA!

-**GLADIUS ARC/ ARCO GLADIADOR/CIRCULO DE ESPADAS-**

Ran:¡Hiroko!

Hiroko:Si.. _Me agradaba la antigua Ran._

¡HIROKO LLEGA HASTA DONDE ESTA TORAMARU, Y HIROKO REALIZA SU TÉCNICA!

-**TORMENTA DE NIEVE-**Hiroko usa su pierna derecha, con la cual crea una ráfaga de viento, la cual se comienza a convertir en nieve y la patea con la pierna izquierda y así redujo la velocidad del tiro.

¡HIROKO LOGRA DETENER EL TIRO DE TORAMARU! ¡EL BALÓN LO TIENE UNO DE LOS JUGADORES DE POYEC 3! ¡PERO KAZEMARU LE LOGRA QUITAR EL BALÓN, LO QUE SE ESPERABA DEL JUGADOR MAS RÁPIDO DE JAPÓN! ¡KAZEMARU LE DA UN PASE A KIDO, PASA A LOS DEFENSAS Y LE DA UN PASE A GOENJI!

-**HELICE DINAMITA-**

¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡INAZUMA JAPÓN LOGRA METER EL SEGUNDO GOL!

Ran:¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA!-enojada-¡SE SUPONE QUE UN EQUIPO COMO INAZUMA JAPÓN NO ESTA A NUESTRO NIVEL ADEMAS DE SER UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS MÁS RÁPIDOS! ¡QUIERO QUE DESTRUYAN A INAZUMA JAPÓN!

Ambos:Si, Ran.

¡SE REANUDA EL TIEMPO, INAZUMA JAPÓN TIENE EL BALÓN, PERO HIROKO LES ROBA EL BALÓN!

Hiroko:¡Gary!

Gary:-le guiñe un ojo-¡Yes my princess!(**perdonen mi ingles xD**)

¡GARY AVANZA BURLANDO A TODOS LOS JUGADORES!

-**BIG BEN-**

-**MANO ULTRADIMENCIONAL-**

¡Y ENDO LOGRA PARAR EL TIRO! ¡INAZUMA JAPÓN SE SALVA!

Ran:_ Maldición, al líder no le gustara esto_

Kudo:Cambio de jugadores.

¡QUE ES ESTO EL ENTRENADOR KUDO CAMBIA A TORAMARU POR ALEXANDER GODRICK, ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE!

Sorato:¡Con que regresas amigo!-chocan palmas-

Alex:¡Que esperabas!, tu te diviertes mientras yo sentados y solo viendo, eso no es justo.

Ran:Aun así no nos podrán ganar. ¡chicos!

Ambos:Hai.

Sorato:Es hora de quitarles esas cosas.

Alex:Si.

¡SE REANUDA EL JUEGO! ¡GARY LLEVA EL BALÓN, PERO KIDO LO INTERCEPTA, ES LO QUE ESPERAMOS DEL ESTRATEGA DE INAZUMA JAPÓN! ¡LE DA UN PASE A ALEX!

Hiroko:Disculpeme Alex-san, pero le tendré que quitar el balón.

Alex:Disculpame tu.

¡ALEX BURLO A HIROKO, ALEX SE ENCUENTRA ENFRENTE DE LA PORTERIA!

Alex:_No estoy seguro de que tecnica sea pero... -_**FUEGO INFERNAL V2-**

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Y SUENA EL SILVATAZO FINAL! ¡INAZUMA JAPÓN GANA 3-0!

Ran:Pero se... supone que nosotros...

Gary:El líder...

Hiroko:Si-De repente se oye una voz y se enciende la pantalla, solo se deja ver las manos-

ÉL:¡Me decepcionan!, Ya no me sirven. Adiós.

Ran:Pero líder...-voz entrecortada-

ÉL:Ran, mi querida Ran, tu sabes como son las cosas-se observa que oprime un botón-

Los tres:¡AAH!-Caen desmayados y se apaga la pantalla-

Alex:¡Ran!-corrió hasta ella-

Kai:¿Que paso?

Amane:¿Quien era ese?

Izayoi:Nuestro líder... Digo el líder de nuestra organización

Mishel:¿Hiroko estas bien?

Hiroko:-despertando-¿Qué me paso?

Mishel:Te desmayaste-la ayudo a levantarse-

Hiroko:¿Enserio?, no recuerdo nada...

Mishel:Ok

Ran:-despertando-¿Donde estoy?

Alex:En un estadio de fútbol.

Ran:¿En donde?, solo recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación y después me hablo el líder y luego... no recuerdo.

Izayoi:-no muy lejos de allí-¿_Ustedes dirán la verdad?_

Gary:-más despierto que ellas-Yo me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparse.

Mishel:Lo siento.

Gary:¡No te preocupes My ledy!-toma su mano y luego la beso-

Mishel: O.O -¡Eso no era necesario!-algo nerviosa-

Fubuki:-mirada asesina-Que caballeroso. ¬¬

-Sistema de auto destrucción activada, esto se destruirá en 3, 2, 1-Todos los robots estallaron hasta desaparecer-

Sorato:Kudo-san tenia razón.

Todos:¿Eh?

Kudo:Recibí información que ocho de los jugadores de Proyec 3 eran androides. Ellos solo reciben la información mediante el partido y las ordenes del capitán.

Ran:-extrañada-¿Enserio?

Endo:Los números eran las ordenes.

Sorato, Alex y Kido:Eran códigos.

Kudo:Si.

Mishel:¿Kudo-san quien le dio esa información?

Kudo:Este no es un buen lugar para hablar.

Todos fueron rumbo a la secundaria Raimon.

Hiroto:¿Entonces no recuerdan nada?

Gay:¡Exacto!

Ran:Yo como ya les dije solo recuerdo que el líder me llamo.

Alex:¿Y ustedes?-Reifiendose a Hiroko y Gary-

Hiroko:Desde que usted se fue de Perfec Team, no se nada de ellos, porque el líder me asigno a Proyec 3.

Goenji:¿Entonces ustedes están atrás del secuestro de Shizen?

Ran:¿Quien?

Gary:¿Quien?... aaa...Una chica de pelo castaño un poco ondulado hasta media espalda y ojos verdes agua, she is cute, todo un ángel.

Takeshi:¡Muy cierto!, solo te falto que tiene un cuerpo...-Amane le tapo la boca-

Kai:-un poco molesto-Bueno, bueno, dejen de hablar de mi...-se puso rojo-Digo de Shizen...

Goenji:Concuerdo con Imamura.

Takeshi:-tono de insinuación-¡No me digan, Kai, Goenji, a ustedes...-Amane le tapa otra vez la boca-

Amane:-un poco nerviosa-¡No le hagan caso esta loco!

Hiroko:¿Gary como te acuerdas de ella?

Gary:¡Nunca olvidas a una chica así!

Ran:-gota en la cien-¡Oh dios mio! solo le importa eso.

Endo:-algo molesto-¡Ya dejen de hablar a si de mi prima!

Gary:¡No me refería a eso!. Solo la recuerdo porque oí al líder decir que tenia una habilidades increíbles, ademas dijo que era raro que un jugador tuviera ambas habilidades.

Endo:¿Ambas?

Gary:Si, me refiero que ademas de ser estratega, sea una de las mas veloces delanteras. Al igual que Izayoi.

Kido:¿Y donde tienen la base de dados que recolectan de cada jugador?

Gary:Pues no se bien, solo se que son enviadas.

**En un lugar secreto...**

**En un comedor...**

Shiokaze:¡Esto esta delicioso!

Jean:¡Si!

Shizen:-emocionada-¡Enserio les gusto!

Ambos:¡Aja!

Jean:Cocinas muy bien.

Shizen:¡Gracias!, Solía cocinarle a sí a mi primo, y a unos amigos.

Jean:¡Ellos tenían mucha suerte!

Shizen:¡Muchas gracias!-Lega Megumi corriendo-

Megumi:Chicos... Chicos...

Jean:¿Qué pasa?

Megumi:Inazuma... Inazuma Japón...

Shiokaze:¿Que pasa con ellos?

Megumi:¡Ganaron!

Jean:-Sorprendido-¡Qué!-Shizen no sabia si ponerse feliz o triste-

Shiokaze:¿Como le pudieron ganar a Proyec 3?

Megumi:Con ayuda de el capitán y Alex.

Jean:Entonces allí están los tres.

Megumi:No solo ellos también Sakuya-san

Jean:Con razon el líder le dio el puesto de capitana a Yugata.

Shinokaze:¿Entonces no obtuvo al nuevo capitán de mi equipo?

Megumi:Eso parece.

Shizen:Me disculpan debo ir...-salio del lugar-

Megumi:¿Que le pasa?

Jean:No lo se.

Shiokaze:_Oh no, Alex si regresas jamas me podrás sacar de aquí._

**Con Shizen...**

_**Pvo. Shizen**_

Que me pasa, porque siento alivio por ese equipo, si se supone que ellos nos derrotaron y ademas se burlaron de nosotros... Bueno eso es lo que recuerdo. Y porque siento ¿preocupación? por ellos. Si se supone que los debo odiar.

**_Fin Pvo Shizen._**

**En la oficina de ÉL...**

ÉL:No pensé que se descubrieran tan fácilmente, solo por salvar a ese patético equipo. Pero Sorato me sorprendiste, esa nueva técnica, es sorprendente. Y se esta cumpliendo mi plan.

¿?:Y que quiere que hagamos señor.

ÉL:Mandalos a ellos, es su turno.

¿?:Si señor, como ordene.

* * *

**Y eso fue todoooo!**

**Benji:Al fin dejaste de escuchar esa canción -.-**

**Que te pasa esta muy buena ^^... y bueno mis preguntas...**

**-Soy cruel con Shizen?**

**-soy buena narrando partidos? y que les pareció? (aunque ami algo aburrido)**

**-a quien le cayo mal Ran? a mi si... y eso que es mi oc... quieren que ella se enamore?**

**-esperaban un nuevo tiro de Alex al igual que Sorato?**

**-enserio no recordaran nada?**

**-les gusto que fubuki tuviera celos? y quieren mas?**

**-que equipo quieren que sea el nuevo contrincante de IJ?**

**-cual sera el plan de ÉL? quieren saber su nombre?**

**-quieren que benji narre un partido?**

**Esas son todas... y esta es la nueva ficha de Oc... para la continuación**

***Nombre (de los dos chico o chica)**

***Nacionalidad (de preferencia latina/o )**

***Edad(entre 13-15)( tal ves ponga a Yuuchi así que solo una mayor)**

***Pareja( Menos Shindo, y Luca mi oc tambien estaba pensando en Minamisawa pero no se los dejare)(si quieren alguno de mis oc solo diganme)**

***Posicion**

***Tecnicas**

***Avatar (obcional)**

***Equipo**

***Personalidad y carcter.**

***Fisico**

***Historia (algo parecida a la anterior o sino, ser huérfanos, "esa persona" salva aun familiar suyo, a ustedes o les promete salvarlo, sus padre (sean políticos, ser socios de "esa persona", o personas importantes.**

***Alguien familiar (entre los personajes o oc y si quieren que sea familiar de algún oc mio avísenme).**

**RECUERDEN QUE NECESITO AL O A LA GUÍA DE RAIMON YA TENGO ALGO DE SU HISTORIA. (quien se anima) pero aun asi envienmela/o con todo e historia.**

**Y si quieren el one-shot para 14 FEB. solo diganme de que personaje recuerden que es personajeXtu... oki ^^ A SI QUE VOTEN...**

**Eso fue todo... **

**SAYONARAAAAAAAA! :)**


	9. El comienzo de un nuevo entrenamiento p1

**Holaaaa, Holaaaa, **

**Perdón**** por no publicar, pero decidí tomarme unas vacaciones... ^^ . Ademas que no me llegaba la imaginación...**

**Benji:Me dejaras narrar un partido?**

**No se estaba pensando en que si pero sera después... pero si narraras un partido.**

**Benji:wiiiiii!**

**¬¬ eres raro.**

**Benji:Tu me creaste.**

**¬¬ cierto. ^^ Así que Benji mejor presenta el capitulo, que ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito.**

**Benji:Inazuma Eleven, no le pertenece a Liz, solo nosotros sus oc ^^ osea, Sorato, Alex, Mishel, Shizen, Kai, Amane, Takeshi, Kiyoshi, Ran, Gary, y yoooooo! Los Oc que aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: El inicio de un nuevo entrenamiento y nuevos encuentros (parte 1)**

**En un lugar secreto...**

Algunos de los jugadores de Perfec Team, Nemesis y The Legend, se encontraban reunidos con el líder.

ÉL:Esta semana los dejare salir.

Todos:¡Que!

ÉL:Si, pienso que eso les ayudara en los próximos partidos.

Yugata:Es para otra cosa supongo.

ÉL:Que inteligente, pero no, solo les daré una semana libre para que se diviertan pero solo en la ciudad Inazuma.

Jean:¿Enserio?

ÉL:Ok, ustedes saben a que me refiero. Retírense.

Todos:Como diga líder-salen de la oficina-

¿?:¿Esta seguro de lo que hace señor?

ÉL:Si, así evitare que MÁS se escapen, ademas sabre en quien puedo confiar, y quien necesita un castigo.

¿?:Pero señor... Ella, estando afuera, podría cambiar de parecer.

ÉL:En ella es en la única que SI confió.

**En el pasillo...**

Megumi:Y que pasara con su idea del mundo... nos dejara salir.

Jean:Pienso que nos dejo salir por otra cosa.

Sayuri:-haciéndole caso omiso al comentario de Jean-Nos dejara salir.

Jean:¿Te pasa algo Yuri?

Sayuro:Nop.

Megumi:-la abrasa-¡Que linda Yuri-chan!

Kazimi:No recuerdo la ultima vez que nos dejo salir.

Jean:Chicas...

**En otro lado del pasillo...**

Leonel:Como subcapitan, Shiokaze tu no iras.

Shiokaze:Pero... Leonel...

Ben:Leo, tiene razón. Iremos a Inazuma, allí se encuentra Alex, y verlo sera muy malo para ti.

Shiokaze:Pero...

Leonel:No más peros, o si no le diremos al líder de tu intento de escapatoria.

Shiokze:¿Como lo saben?

Ben:Alguien no lo dijo. Porque no creo que quieras, esa hermosa pulsera metálica, del que todo mundo habla, o ¿si?

Shiokaze:-baja la cabeza-No.

Leonel:Exacto.

**Con Yugata...**

Henrry:¿Y que te dijo el líder?-El era Henrry Kresing un chico de 14 años de origen alemán, muy alto pesar de su edad, cabello rubio algo corto, tez blanca y hermosos ojos verdes.

Yugata:Te importa.

Henrry:Somos su equipo favorito.

Yugata:Solo desde que nos puso su "suero"

Henrry:Lo se, lo se, pero enserio que te dijo.

Yugata:Nos dejara salir.

Henrry:¿Osea?

Yugata:Exacto, no lo se.

**Al otro día...**

Sorato, Alex, Mishel, Hiroko y Gary, caminaban rumbo a la secundaria Raimon.

Sorato:¡Que lindo día!-respiro profundo y puso sus manos en la nuca-

Alex:Te encuentras de buen humor.

Sorato:Lo se... y no entiendo.

Mishel:¿Sera por el partido?

Hiroko:¿El partido?

Mishel:Si, hace mucho que no jugamos y no de esa manera.

Gary:¿De esa manera? Explícate my ledy.

Mishel:!Ya te dije que no me digas así!...Pero ese juego fue diferente, como si no estuvieras fosado a nada, ni a aumentar nuestras habilidades y técnicas ni para "destruir" a otro equipo.

Sorato:Tienes razón se sintió como... si fuera...

Alex:Divertido..

Mishel:Si, divertido, en lugar de triste y gris...

Hiroko:Cambiando de tema, ¿y los demás?

Gary:¿Ran y Izayoi?

Hiroko:Si.

Gary:My Queen, me dijo que no se sentía bien, y todavía tiene migraña.

Sorato:¿Y Izayoi?

Gary:No lo se.

Mishel:Izaoyi-san, me dijo que tenia que hacer algo.

Alex:Eso es raro.-En eso llega Haruna corriendo-

Haruna:¡Chicos!

Mishel:¡Hola Haru-chan!

Hiroko:-con una sonrisa tierna-¡Haru-chan! ¡Que lindo!

Mishel:-con una sonrisa tierna-¡verdad que si!

Sorato:¿Qué pasa Haruna?

Haruna:El entrenador Kudo los quiere ver.

Todos:¡A nosotros!-se miraron entre ellos-

**En un lugar secreto...**

Yugata entro a la oficina de ÉL.

Yugata:Me mano a llamar.

ÉL:Si, tengo una misión muy importante para The Legend.

Yugata:_ Conque se refería a eso... _¿Cual señor?

ÉL:Destruye a Inazuma Japón.

Yugata:Considerelo un hecho señor.

ÉL:¡Perfecto!, puedes retirarte.

**Con Sorato y los demás...**

Alex:Nos mando a llamar Kudo-san.

Kudo:Si.

Sorato:¿Para que?

Kudo:Quiero que ustedes entrenen a Inazuma Japón. Kaneko y yopensamos que por la victoria pasada, este no ser el único equipo al que enfrentaremos.

Sorato:Es lo mas probable.

Kudo:Ustedes son ocho, consideren las habilidades, técnicas, velocidad, de cada uno de los chicos.

Alex:¿Quiere que nos dividamos a todos?

Kudo:Si.

Mishel:¿Porque dijo ocho?, si solo somos siete.

Kudo:No, Matthew Williams, les ayudara, ella es delantera, por ciertos problemas y sucesos, no participo en el FFI con el equipo Canadiense, pero su hermano es el capitán de dicho equipo.

Gary:¡Otra princess for me!

Sorato:¡Gary concéntrate!

Alex:Ok, lo haremos, pero no se si Izayoi y Ran estén de acuerdo.

Kudo:Espero que estén listos mañana por la tarde-les da una hojas-

Hiroko y Mishel:¡Tan pronto!

Sorato:Lo estaremos.

Kudo:Pueden retirarse.

**En la oficina de Kaneko...**

_**-llamada telefonica-**_

-Halo.

-Hola querido amigo.

-Hola Staggs.

-Hay porfavor llámame Marius, como cuando niños.

-¡Que es lo que quieres!

-Hay tonto a si le hablas y saludas a tu viejo amigo Maruis Staggs.

-Dejan eso y dime que quieres, porque para que tu me hables es para algo malo.

-Whou! Que malo. Bueno solo te aviso que el próximo oponente de Inazuma Japón es mi querido y "perfecto" equipo The Legend.

-Espera. Porque me lo dices.

-Esperabas la llamada de tu espía, pues sabes, ya te la regrese, solo que... la pobre no recuerda nada... pero no te preocupes pronto la volveré a tendré de vuelta.

-¡Que le hiciste Mairus!

-Solo te diré que le hice lo mismo que a Shizen.

-Tu la tienes.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias.

-Claro que lo se.

-Entonces porque te sorprendes. Sabes algo a ella, Sorato y Izayoi no las pienso dejar tan fácilmente... ¡Adiós amigo!-cuelga-

-Espera Marius. ¡Rayos!

_**-fin de la llamada-**_

**Con Sorato y los demás...**

Mishel:¿Como haremos esto?

Alex:Tengo una idea de quienes deben entrenar con cada quien.

**Al otro día...**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban y alumbraban las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, mientras que cierto pelicastaño, todavía seguía dormido es su cama.

-Mamoru ya despierta.

Endo:-adormilado-Cinco minutos más

-Recuerda que hoy tienes entrenamiento.

Endo:¡Es cierto!-se levanto y bajo-Nos vemos mamá.

-Espera Mamoru, el desayuno. ¡Mamoru!

**En la casa de Kaneko...**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando y hablando de los entrenamientos.

Ran:Yo me niego.

Hiroko:¡Rani-chan!

Ran:¡No des desperdiciare mi tiempo con ellos!

Matthew:Yo les ayudo.

Sorato:Gracias Matti-chan, ¿te puedo llamar así?

Matthew:Pues ... si... claro... como gustes...

Izayoi:Yo tampoco les ayudo, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, y que NO les contare.

Sorato:Entonces solo seremos Mishel, Hiroko, Matthew, Alex, Gary y yo.

Gary:¡One moment!, yo solo veré, no pienso ensuciarme, ¡solo cuidare a my princess!

Hiroko y Mishel:¡No nos llames así!

Alex:Deacuerdo, nosotros cinco nos dividiremos al equipo.

Sorato:Nos retiramos, Kaneko-san-todos se van-

Kaneko:Si-pensativo-_Ran, Izayoi, ¿tramaran algo?, porque tanto misterio con ustedes, debo hacer que ella recuerde todo, así me diga que esta pasando._

Mientras los chicos salieron de la casa, Kaneko se seguía preguntando una y otra vez que sucedía con la actitud de Izayoi y Ran. Mientras esto sucedía, cierto rubio de ojos carmín caminaba junto a otro chico de cabellera blanca, rumbo hacia donde estaban los jugadores de Inazuma Japón, mientras caminaban hablaban de los hechos sucedidos.

Terumi:¿Tu les crees?

Suzuno:No, pienso que es una trampa.

Terumi:¿Pero para que?

Suzuno:Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron.

Terumi:Lo de los sustitutos o algo así.

Suzuno:Si, no sera que por eso están aquí, para vigilar a Kido y Fudo.

Terumi:Tal vez tengas razón- en eso llega Nagumo-

Nagumo:Hola.

Ambos:Hola.

Nagumo:De que hablaban

Suzuno:De los nuevos chicos, me refiero a Ran, Hiroko, Gary y Izayoi.

Terumi:-algo distraido-Izayoi... Debo ir a ver algo, los veo luego.

Nagumo:Eso fue extraño.

Suzuno:Si.

La reacción de Terumi no fue rara en efecto vio a Izayoi, observando para todos lados para percatarse de que nadie la siguiera.

Terumi:No pensé que te gustaran los callejones-Izayoi se asusto un poco- o sera que viniste a ver a alguien.

Izayoi:-volteo a verlo-Tu que haces aquí.

Trumi:Perdón no nos han presentado formalmente, Soy Afuro Terumi Tu debes de ser Izayoi Sakuya. Pero lo que me interesa es que haces aquí.

¿?:-entrando al callejón-Vino a verme, o no capitana, digo Skuya-san.

Terumi:Entonces nos espías.

Izayoi:¡Calro que no!, pero si vine a verla, así que déjanos solas.

Terumi:Si claro, las dejare solas, para que le cuentes, todo acerca del equipo.

Izayoi:¡Yo nunca, escucha NUNCA le diría nada! y yo nunca volveré, entendiste Yugata, no volveré si a eso viniste.

Yugata:Entendi, pero eso no es lo que opina tu padre.

Terumi:¿Tu padre?

Yugata:Solo te vine a decir que nosotros me refiero a The Legen sera el nuevo oponente de Inazuma Japón. ¡Sayonara capitana!-se marcha del lugar-

Terumi:Creo que me debes una explicación.

Izayoi:-ya dando la vuelta para irse-No lo creo-Terumi la tomo del brazo y la jalo-

Terumi:Yo creo que si me vas a decir.

Izayoi:-un poco nerviosas y sonrojada, ya que sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros-No-no de-debería, pero creo que si te debo una explicación, pero primero me soltarías-Sin darse cuenta Terumi tenia sus manos en la cintura de Izayoi-

Terumi:-sonrojado-ci-ci-e-cierto, disculpa-ambos se separaron-Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado.

Izayoi:Si tienes razón.

**Con Inazuma Japón...**

Kudo:Esta sera la nueva forma de entrenar. Ellos se encargaran de eso. Y les presentare a Matthew Wliliams, ella es delantera, tiene 16 años y viene de Canadá. Por ahora me retirare.

Sorato:Gracias Kudo-san. Tanto el entrenador Kudo, Alex y yo nos dimos cuenta que cada en el equipo tiene habilidades parecidas a las de nosotros.

Someoka:Si claro como si ellas fueran capaces de hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

Sorato:¡No me crees! Te lo demostrare. Endo ponte en la portería.

Endo:Si.

Sorato:Mit-chan quieres tirar.

Mishel:Deacuerdo-ambos fueron rumbo a la cancha-¿Listo Endo-san?

Endo:Si.

**-Velocidad de la luz-**

**-PUÑO DE LA..-**

Endo:¿Cuando entro el balón?, no lo pude ver.

Sorato:Quieres otra probadita Someoka. Hiroko es tu turno.

Hiroko:-con una sonrisa-¡Ok!-rumbo a la cancha-¡Listo endo!

Endo:Hai.

**-ÁNGEL HELADO-**

Someoka:Con ese tiro jamas podrá anotar.

Alex:Eso crees.

**-PUÑO DE LA...-**

Endo:¡Ese tiro tenia mas fuerza!

Sorato:Kudo-san nos pidió que les ayudáramos, ya que con el nivel que tienen jamas le podrán ganar a los demás equipos.

Aki:¿Y mas?

Alex:Hay tres mas. Esos son Nemesis, donde se encontraba Sorato y Mishel, The Legeng, donde estaba Izayoi, y Perfec Team, donde estaba Hiroko, Ran yo. Sorato, Izayoi y yo eramos capitanes.

Gary:Y yo bien gracias.

**No muy lejos de la cancha...**

¿?:¡Que lindos son esos chicos!-emocionada-

¿?:Lika tranquila, que ya te olvidaste de Ichinoce.

Lika:¿De quien Toko?-se fue con dirección a la cancha-

Toko:Oh no-fue tras ella-

**DE regreso a la cancha...**

Lika:-llegando-Hola amigos.

Todos:¡Lika, Toko!

Lika:La misma.

Toko:Hola, vimos su partido.

Sorato:¿Lo trasmitieron?

Alex:Eso es raro.

Lika:-se acerca a Endo-¿y como se llaman ellos?

Endo:Asi ellos son...

Sorato:Nosotros nos presentamos. Comenzando por las damas, Ellas son Matthew Williams de Canadá, Hiroko Kimura mexico-japonesa, Mishel Moore de USA- señalando a las mencionadas-

Alex:Nosotros somos, Sorato Hattory de aquí y Gary Scott de Inglaterra. Y yo soy Alexander Goodrick y vengo de Francia.

Lika:-con estrellitas en los ojos-¡Dela llamada la ciudad del amor!

Alex:Bueno... eso es París... pero si.

Lika:¡Whoouu!

Mishel:¿Porque esto mismo nos pasa en cada escuela?

Sorato:Antes de que te emociones más, de diré el tiene N-O-V-I-A-todos se miran entre si.

Todos:¡Alex tiene novia!

Alex:aura maligna, y mirada asesina-¡Considérate muerto Sorato Hattory!

Sorato:Algun día lo tenían que saber, o esperabas decirles hasta que enfrentaran a Perfec Team.

Alex:-se truena los nudillos-¡Tienes tres segundos para correr Hattory!-Sorato se asusta y salo corriendo-

Mishel y Hiroko:¡Extrañaba eso!-Mishel un poco fastidiada-

Hiroto:¡Eran así antes?

Mishel:Bueno... ellos... pues...

Hiroko:Lo que Mit-chan quiere decir es que, eran perores.

Todos:¿Enserio?

-a lo lejos-¡Alex recuerda cual es mi apellido! HATTORY.

-¡ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!

-Recuerda que hay una marca de catanas con mi apellido. (**no se si sea cierto pero lo saque de una película**)

-¿Y?

-¡Que no dudare en usarlas!

-Ya porfavor Sorato!

Gary:Deberiamos detenerlos.

Hiroko:Dejalos, les hacia falta.

Matthew:Hasta se divierten.

Kido:¿Eso es diversión?

ellos si, Sorato-san se divierte molestando a Alex-san, y Alex San se divierte persiguiéndolo.

Lika:¿Y como se llama la novia de Alex?

Hiroko:Pues...

Alex:-a lo lejos-¡Hiroko!

Hiroko:¡Ok, entendí!

Mishel:-un poco molesta y algo enojada-¡Shiokaze Yamamoto, delantera de Perfec Team!

Alex:-a lo lejos-¡Mishel!

Mishel:-molesta-¡Y QUE ME HARÁS! ¡Atarme y colgarme como a Sorato!

Alex:Eh.. pues...

Mishel:-un poco calmada-¡Saben algo se supone que los mayores son ustedes, y se comportan como niños de cinco años!. Ahora ALEXANDER GOODRICK, suelta la cuerda y a Sorato.

Alex:Pero el...

Sorato:-de cabeza-Hazle caso.

Alex:Ok.-Suelta la cuerda y Sorato de cae-

Sorato:¡Auch!

Alex:Sobate.

Sorato:-con un chichon e la cabeza-Olvidémonos del asunto y les diré con quien entrenaran. Toramaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, estaran acrgo de Mishel y Hiroko. Kabeyama, Tobitaka, Kurimatzu, Hiyikata, estaran a mi cargo. Mientras que Sakuma, Someoka, Gienji, Endo, Tachimukai, estarán a cargo de Matthew y Alex.

Alex:Y si se preguntan porque no hemos incluido a Kido y Fudo, es porque como son estrategas, para ellos tenemos preparada otra cosas. A si que a comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy...**

**Mis preguntas...**

**-encero para eso ÉL(Marius Staggs) dejo salir a los jugadores?**

**-Gary caira mal diciendo my princess?**

**-les sorprendió el nombre de ÉL? les gusto? y como conocerá a Kaneko?**

**-habra amor entre Izayoi y Terumi?**

**-someoka se cree mucho?**

**-que les pareció la pelea entre Sorato y Alex?**

**Y esa fueron las preguntas... y para la continuación, pues no tenia definidos los equipos pero creo que serán algunos de este fic**

***Perfec Team**

***Nemesis**

**Los otros son(a favor de la organizacion):**

***M-88**

***Ret-3**

**En contra( todavia no pienso uno bonito pero si lo quieren solo digan me ^^)**

**Los datos están en el capitulo anterior. SIGAN COMENTANDO Y COMENTEN LO QUE NO HAN COMENTADO, TODO ES BIEN RESIVIDO SOBRE TODO LAS SUGERENCIAS...**

**Asi que ADIOOOOOOOS! :)**


	10. El comienzo de un nuevo entrenamiento p2

**Holaaa! ^^ siento mucho la tardanza es que ayer fui a comer un rico conejo enchilado ^^**

**Shizen:Si estuvo delicioso ^^**

**Bueno bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo que esta vez lo recentara Sorato.**

**Sorato:Hola... Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-san..**

**-.- no me digas Liz-san, aunque sea mayor que tu, y solo lo soy por TRES años.**

**Sorato:Entendi. seguiré, Solo le pertenecen Shizen, Mishel, Alex, Gary, Ran, Kiyoshi, Kai, Amane, Takeshi. Y los demás oc que aparecen son creación de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: El inicio de un nuevo entrenamiento y nuevos encuentros (Parte 2)**

**En un ligar secreto...**

**Pvo. Shiokaze.**

En estos últimos días he pensado en Alex, solo pienso en volver a verlo, aunque mis compañeros de equipo me siguen diciendo que no volverá. Yo presiento que si, el volverá y Perfec Team volverá a ser lo que antes era, ese equipo que se divertía mientras jugaba.

Extraño su compañía, como diriguia al equipo, como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez y tus indicaciones algo raras, y que poco apoco nos acostumbramos a oírlas y seguirlas. Pero lo que más extraño, es verte a mi lado cada vez que jugábamos, extraño tu sonrisa, que a decir verdad, casi no sonreías mucho, esas tontas peleas que tenias con Sorato, que siempre me hacían reír y creo que lo hacías a propósito, solo para verme sonreír.

**Fin Pvo. Shiokaze.**

¿?:¿Shiokaze estas lista?

Shiokaze:Si ya voy.

**Con Terumi y Izayoi...**

Ellos caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, buscando un lugar apropiado para hablar tranquilamente. Hasta que encontraron una banca libre y alejada de los demás.

Terumi:¿Y bien?

Izayoi:Bueno, para empezar yo NO soy una espía, me di cuenta que lo que el líder piensa del fútbol es mentira.

Terumi:¿Que piensa el?

Izayoi:Que le fútbol es una forma evolucionada de la guerra, y claro que eso no es verdad, cuando me di cuenta de eso y de lo que quiere hacer, solo huí, fue muy fácil burlar a esos guardias, son tan tontos. Pero ese no es el punto, después de escapar lo primero que hice fue ir con Kaneko-san, pero el no confía en mi.

Terumi:¿A todo esto quien es Kaneko?

Izatoi:Por lo que se, es uno de los mejores detectives, el solo es famoso en los pises europeos, apresar de ser japones no es conocido en Japón.

Terumi:Entiendo, pre lo que no me queda claro, es porque ella te dijo que el líder es tu "padre".

Izayoi:Pues, porque... Mi vida no ha sido normal. Yo nací en Liberia, y crecí en el periodo conocido como la Segunda Guerra Civil Liberiana, después fui adoptada por el líder, y fui criada como una Niña Soldado y luche en la guerra civil. Lo demás después te contare, es que pasado... pues fue... algo "anormal" si a eso se puede llamar... y pues por lo que me paso, el no me quiere dejar ir. Así que es importante que rescaten a su amiga Shizen lo mas pronto posible y vigilar a Kido y Fudo.

Terumi:¿Y como se llama su líder?

Izayoi:Marius Sttags, nadie sabe bien su nombre, yo lo se porque el es "mi padre", y lo oía muchas veces.

Terumi:Marius Sttags, el famoso científico, inventor y creador de sistemas operativos, y dispositivos electrónicos y de armamento.

Izayoi:Si, el esta adquiriendo mas poder cada día, puede hacer que dos o mas países se odien entre si solo para tener mas ventas, en teoría el casi gobierna a todo el mundo. A demás de hacer todo lo posible para que se cumplan sus planes. Su mas grande sueño es seguir el legado de Hittler, y hacer de Alemania una potencia mundial.

Terumi:Pero eso...

Izayoi:Y en Japón ya lo había logrado, pero el equipo Raimon se lo impidió.

Terumi:¿Pero como?

Izayoi:Kageyama-san, el era parte de esto, Marius utilizo su deseo de acabar con el fútbol, para así controlarlo.

Terumi:¿Te refieres a doto lo que hizo Kageyama fueron ordenes de Marius?

Izayoi:Si, por eso quiere acabar con Raimon, ademas que en el FFI, el también, trato de dominar el mundo con ayuda de Gashied.

Terumi:Todo eso hizo? y solo utilizo a las personas?

Izayoi:Me temo que si, pero créeme que sabiendo esto, no volveré jamas con el, pero si quiero rescatar a Yugata... lo que me lo impide es... confiar en ustedes.

Terumi:Si no confiaras en nosotros, no me hubieras contado.

Izayoi:Lo se, y no entiendo.

Terumi:Confia en ellos, si te ayudaran, ellos son diferentes.

Izayoi:-incredula-¿Encerio?

Terumi:Solo los debes conocer.

**En un lugar secreto...**

¿?:¡Marius!

Marius:¡Nao Murakami!, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí.

Nao:-enojado-¡Marius Sttags, donde tienes ami nieta!

Marius:Parece que ya le contó Kaneko.

Nao:¡Solo responde Marius!

Marius:No se preocupe, esta bien cuidada y en buenas manos.

Nao:-golpeo el escritorio todavía enojado-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI NIETA STTAGS! NO ES UNA BROMA.

Marius:Jamas, ellas es perfecta para mis experimentos.

Nao:-furioso-¡ELLA NO ES UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS, PARA SER UTILIZADA EN UNO DE TUS EXPERIMENTOS!

Marius:Tranquilicese.

Nao:-un poco calmado-Marius, si tu no me devuelves a mi nieta, tu y tu compañía se vendrá abajo.

Marius:No le tengo miedo.

Nao:Esta fue la ultima advertencia.

**Con Inazuma Japón...**

Cada grupo se dividió el lugar para entrenar.

**Con Hiroko y Mishel..**

Kazemaru:No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

Ellos se encontraban en una parte boscosa o llena de arboles.

Mishel:Primero deben mantener el equilibrio y driblar atravesar de los arboles, a su mayor velocidad.

Midorikawa:Pero eso...

Hiroko:Y con los ojos vendados..

Mishel:Es para que confíen en sus otros sentidos, sobre todo en el oído.

Hiroko:La meta es atravesar el lugar y llegar a la parte menos boscosa, sin ser derivado ni una sola vez. Ahora que saben comiencen.

Midorikawa:Creo que nos quieren matar.

Toramaru:¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Hiroto:Tranquilos no creo que sea tan difícil... o ¿si?

Kazemaru:Talvez sea como la vez que skiamos... ¿verdad Fubuki?

Fubuki:No lo creo.

Midorikawa:Fubuki, dile a tu novia Mishel, que no sea mala con nosotros-ambos se sonrojan-

Hiroko:-contenta-¡Mit-chan ya tiene novio! ya no esta forever alone.

Mishel:-sonrojada-Cla-Cla-Claro que no, Fubuki y yo solo somos amigos.

Fubuki:-sonrojado-Es cierto solo somos amigos.

Midorokawa:Pero quisieran o no, si vimos como se mira...-Hiroto le tapa la boca-

Hroto:Porque mejor no comenzamos.

**Con Sorato...**

Kabeyama:¿Y que haremos Sorato-san?

Sorato:-serio-... Molestar a Alex.

Todos:...¡QUE!-caída etilo anime-

Sorato:Deacuerdo, saltaran la cuerda. (**No se me ocurrió algo mejor, so seles ocurre algo solo díganme xD**)

Todos:... ¡QUE!-caída estilo anime otra vez-

Kogure:No entiendo.

Sorato-amarrando una cuerda grandisisisisisisisisisima-Ok, comiencen. yo la muevo, lo único que deben hacer es tratar de entrar, cuando la cuerda este en movimiento.

Todos:Pero...

Sorato:-Entonces-moviendo la cuerda lo más rápido que pudo-¡Muevance!

Tidos:Ha-Hai.

**Con Alex y Matthew.**

Tsunami:No entiendo que hago aquí con los delanteros, si ¡soy defensa!

Alex:mMuy sencillo, por tus habilidades, ademas tus técnicas especiales son tiros.

Tsunami:¿Como lo sabes?

Alex:Me dijo Kudo-san

Matthew:Lo primero que harán es tirar hacia la portería, bueno eso lo harán los delanteros y Tsunami, Endo y Tachimukai defenderán.

Endo:¿Solo eso?

Alex:Por el momento.

**En la banca con las chicas y algunos chicos...**

Haruna:-con gota en la cien-No entiendo el entrenamiento de Sorato-san.

Natsumi:-gota en la cien-Yo tampoco.

Aki y Fuyupe:Nosotras tampoco.

Kai:Es para que se acostumbren a la velocidad y saber el momento donde intervenir, eso es importante cuando eres defensa.

Amane:Conrrason nos ganaron.

Takeshi:-algo enojado-¡Que quisiste decir con eso!

Amane:Nada, nada, solo que eres un mal defensa.

Takeshi:Yo no soy malo eso pregúntale a quien tu quieras, a demás no estoy solo Nicolai también esta conmigo en la defensa, a ver porque no le dices nada a el-y empezaron una pelea-

Nicolai:Se ve que extrañan a la capitana.

Kai:-algo sarcástico-Que te hace pensar eso.

Nicolai:Ya lo siento.

Natsumi:En entrenamiento de Alex y Matthew.

Izayoi:-llegando junto con Terumi-Es para enseñarles a tirar no es obvio, pero dirán que son delanteros, pero ellos todavía no saben hacerlo. Estando enfrente del portero se dan cuenta de la forma, el momento y como tirar, como delantero debes conocer al portero y como portero debes conocer al delantero o delanteros, su estilo y el tipo de tiro.

Aki:¿Tipos de tiro?

Izayoi:Si.

Kai:_Si eres espía, ¿porque nos ayudas?. Pero si ella no es espía y si es Hiroko, pero ella también nos esta ayudando, todo quedaría entre Gary, pero se ve muy tonto para eso, pero las apariencias engañan, Ran no creo ella nunca esta con nosotros._

Después de un largo, extraño y agotador día de entrenamiento, todos tenían un merecido descanso.

Tsunami:Esto si es cansancio.

Kazemaru:No pensé que ustedes entrenaran así.

Sorato:-con toda la calma-Era peor.

Todos:¡PEOR!

Sorato:Nosotros nos retiramos.

Kaneko:-llegando al lugar-No te preocupes por eso Sorato, pienso que por seguridad, ustedes estarán mejor aquí.

Mishel y Hiroko:¿Enserio?

Kaneko:Si, pienso que es lo mejor. Solo Ran se quedara conmigo, ella me ayudara con mis investigaciones. Ahora me retiro debo hablar con Kudo-se fue-

Endo:-emocionado-¡Eso es genial!

Sorato:-emocionado-¡Si!-Sonó el timbre de un teléfono-

Alex:Disculpen vuelvo-se fue del lugar-

Sorato:Eso fue extraño. Creo que deben descansar, así recuperaran todas sus fuerzas.

Todos:Hai.

**Con Alex...**

Alex se encontraba cerca de la torre de metal, un poco sorprendido de lo que leyó.

Alex:_¿Sera una trampa del líder?... Sera mejor que este atento a cualquier cosa. Pero el mensaje era de..._

Shiokaze:Hola, pensé que no vendrías.

Jean:Pero si vino.

Alex:¿Jean?, pero tu...

Leonel:-llegando-No solo el.

Jean:Se que estaba de acuerdo con el líder, pero cambie de parecer, desde lo que le paso a Shizen.

Alex:¿Que le hizo?

Shiokaze:Pues... le puso... el dispositivo.

Alex:¿Esa coso metálica que estaba perfeccionando?

Leonel:Si.

Alex:¿Y que hace?

Leonel:Hace que entres en un sueño, del cuando despiertas no sabes lo que hiciste y lo que dijiste, ademas, al entrar en el sueño tu subconsiente sale a flote, exactamente esa parte que reprimimos.

Shiokaze:Los recuerdos traumaticos, o sucesos que te afectan y quieres desaparecer, como una mala calificación, la muerte de un ser querido, una derrota en un partido,etc.

Jean:Ademas estimula los pensamiento y sentimientos negativos de la persona relacionados con ese recuerdo.

Alex:Osea la parte malvada de una persona.

Jean:Si.

Alex:¿Y como funciona?

Leonel:Pues... manda una ligera descarga eléctrica, eso fue al principio con Shizen fue diferente, pero no se exactamente como funciona ni como desactivarlo. Ademas tiene un suero.

Alex:¿Un suero? ¿Como funciona?

Leonel:Pues es un tipo de droga que, estimula los músculos y ayuda a elevar las habilidades y resistencia física

Alex:Entiendo... Pero... ¿como salieron?

Shiokaze:El nos dejo salir.

Alex:¿Como?, pero el jamas nos deja salir, esto es malo.

Jean:Lo se. Bueno Leonel y Yo los dejamos, ya que Shokaze no bino a hablarte de esto. Adiós Alex.

Leonel:Hasta la vista capitán. Te esperaremos Shiokaze-se fueron dejando solos a Shiokaze y a Alex-

Alex:Adios. ¿Debo confiar en ellos?

Shiokaze:Se lo que hicieron antes, pero me ayudaron a salir, veras Ben y los demás no me dejarían salir, Alex yo confió en ellos.

Alex:-no muy convencido-Ok, confiare en ellos.

Shiokaze:Te extrañe-ambos se abrazan-

Alex:Yo igual.

Shiokaze:Me haces mucha falta-todavía abrazados-

Alex:Lo se, tu también me haces falta.

Ambos se apartaron y se miraron a los ojos, y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, un beso en el cual se decían uno al otro todo lo que sentían. Así que no hicieron falta las palabras, en ese único momento lo único que les importaba, era que se tenían uno al otro y no les importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**En donde estaba Inazuma Japón...**

Cierto pelicrema se encontraba frente a la portería tirando penales.

¿?:¿Todavía entrenado?

Goenji:Hola Kai.

Kai:No deberías esforzarte demasiado.

Goenji:Pero si es para rescatar a una amiga, no creo que sea suficiente. Tu también lo harías.

Kai:Cierto. Pero, no creo que de allí venga tu interés, y no creo que a Shizen solo la veas como una amiga.

Goenji:Que te hace pensar en eso.

Kai:Es obvio. Se que me dirás como siempre, Shizen no me gusta, es solo mi amiga.

Goenji:Me gusta Shizen.

Kai:Y tambien que es como tu hermana... ¿Espera que?

Goenji:Lo admito, si me gusta Shizen, me enamore de ella desde los 12 años. Y se que me dirás que no te darás porbensido hasta conquistar a Shizen, pero de una vez te digo, que no te preocupes por mi, no haré nada, solo tratare de rescatarla.

Kai:¿Enserio?

Goenji:Ademas pienso que Shizen esta enamorada de ti. Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto.

Kai:-no tan convencido-Ok, ¿no vienes? ya van a servir la cena.

Goenji:Voy en un momento-Kai entro al edificio-

¿?:Deberías intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Goenji:Alex, apenas llegaste?

Alex:Si, pero no me cambies de tema, con intentar no pierdes nada.

Goenji:Tal vez una amiga si.

Alex:¿Y como estas tan seguro que Shizen esta enamorada de Kai.

Goenji:Solo es una suposición. Pero aunque no fuera cierta, entre Shizen y yo no puede pasar nada.

Alex:Si te dijera que una persona me digo que Shizen se preocupa más por Kai y en ti confía, ¿me creerías?

Goenji:Ves hasta tu mismo dices que se preocupa por Kai, pero confía en mi.

Alex:Confiar y preocuparse son dos palabras y sentimientos diferentes.

Goenji:Pero porque solo confiaría en mi.

Alex:Sabes, cuando confías en una persona, sabes muy bien que superara cualquier prueba o problema que tenga, ademas, cualquier decisión que tomen siempre lo o la apoyaras en todo. Pero en cambio si te preocupa alguien, es porque dudas de sus habilidades, decisiones, pensamientos y todo tipo de sentimientos hasta cualidades. En el amor casi pasa lo mismo, de la persona que amas confías ciegamente en el o ella, y sabes que nunca te defraudara, a si que nunca te preocupas por ella, por que la conoces, sabes como reaccionara. Solo piénsalo... Mejor hay que ir a dentro para cenar- ambos entraron-

**En un ligar secreto, con Shizen...**

Shizen:Me mando a llamar.

Marius:Si querida. Pienso que les hace falta algo de ejercicio, así que les daré una tarea super importante.

Shizen:¿Cual señor?

Marius:¿Quiero saber en que condiciones están los chicos de Inazuma Japón, así que solo solo seis de tu equipo irán a enfrentarlos, pero solo quiero que tu los elijas.

Shizen:Ya se quienes deben ir.

Marius:Perfecto. Puedes retirarte.

Shizen:Si, señor-salio-_Un momento perfecto para vengarme de esos tontos._

* * *

**Y esooooo fue tooodoooooo por el momento... y mis preguntas... ^^**

**-me quedo algo cursi el capitulo?**

**-Marius es un malvado que no tiene compacion de nada?**

**-si Izayoi no es la espía quien sera? y habrá espía?**

******-quieren que les cuente toda la historia de Izayoi?**

**-les gusto el "momento romántico" de Alex y Shiokaze?**

**-que les parecieron los entrenamientos?**

**-quieren que se vuelvan a pelear Sorato y Alex?**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos... Bueno eso fue todo y en lo que comentan veré si mando una solicitud para ser cdc de una paguina de Inazuma...**

**Asi que cuidense...**

**ADIOOOOOOOSS :D**


	11. Creo que recupere la memoria

**Hola, hola!**

**Konichiwa! **

**Como no tengo mas que decir solo gracias a Hiroko Kimura por su idea para un entrenamiento... ^^ ****Ahora presentemos el capitulo en donde narrara Benji...**

**Benji:*-* Enserio!**

**¬¬ Si, solo presenta el capitulo...**

**Benji:Wiii gracias... Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan solo, nosotros sus oc que ya conocen ^^. Y los oc que aparecen son propiedad de sus creadoras..**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: Creo que recupere la memoria.**

-**_llamada telefónica-_**

-Señor le tengo información.

-Dime.

-Ciertos chicos que salieron, se encontraron con cierta persona, y le dijeron todo acerca del dispositivo y del suero.

-Ya me puedo imaginar quienes fueron. Pero llámame después.

-Como ordene señor.

**_-Fin de la llamada-_**

Ya era al rededor de la una de la madrugada y cierta chica de larga cabellera castaña, se despertó algo agitada y sudorosa, y fue por una pesadilla que la atormentaba la mayoría de las noches. Se levanto, tomo un suéter, salio de la habitación, se dirigió a la salida del hostal , para despejarse y tomar aire fresco.

Izayoi:_¿Porque ahora?, si ya no había tenido estos sueños, ella me digo que con el tratamiento y la terapia, estos sueños irían desapareciendo._

Mientras Izayoi, se seguía preguntando la razón de sus pesadillas, Hiroko se paseaba por su habitación sin poder dormir, ya que pensaba y cuestionaba, las razones, del porque sentía que tenia que decirle algo a después decidió bajar por un vaso de agua y así tranquilizarse y poder dormir. Cuando bajo se encontró a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes (**No se porque me gustan sus ojos *-***)

Hiroko:¿Tu debes de ser Hiroto Kiyama cierto?

Hiroto:Si, y tu?

Hiroko:-con una sonrisa-Me llamo Hiroko Kimura.

Hiroto:Mucho gusto. Creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente.

Hiroko:Si, eso creo.¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Hiroto:Si. Midorikawa ronca.

Hiroko:Pero... si no están en la misma habitación?

Hiroto:Pero si al lado.

Hiroko:Entiendo.

Hiroto:Y tu Hiroko, ¿porque no puedes dormir?

Hiroko:No, puedo dormir, pero no es por ronquidos o algo así. Solo es que... no se que le tengo que decir a Kaneko-san.

Hiroto:¿Decirle algo?, ¿Como que?

Hiroko:No se.

Hiroto:¿Como... información?

Hiroko:Pues... ¡Exacto! Información... Pero no se de que tipo y para que.

Hiroto:Tal vez sea... no se... de... la organización... o..-Hiroko lo interrumpió-

Hiroko:-Emocionada-¡Si! ¡Eso es!. Gracias Hiroto-kun-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Hiroto:-sonrojado-De-De-De nada.

**Al día siguiente...**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, alumbrando poco a poco la habitación, en donde se encontraba Shiokaze, ella fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se encontraba, tranquila, feliz, contenta. Porque no debería estarlo, si el día anterior pudo ver a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Pero su tranquilidad duro poco, ya que alguien toco la puerta.

Shiokaze:-abriendo la puerta-¿Ben?

Ben:El lider los quiere ver, a ti, a Leonel y a Jean.

**Mientras tanto con Inazuma Japón...**

La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando.

Mishel:-llegando junto con Hiroko y Gary-¿No se ha despertado Endo?

Aki:No, tampoco Sorato.

Mishel:No te preocupes por el-de repente se oyeron unos gritos-

-¡SORATO ME LAS PAGARAS!

-¡Yo no fui estaba dormido!

-¡Si claro!

Mishel:Otra vez no.

Gary:No te preocupes my princess. Yo los separo.-fue por ellos-

Mishel:¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!

Hiroko:Mit-chan, te puedo dejar el entrenamiento de hoy?

Mishel:Si claro, pero...-Hiroko la interrumpió-

Hiroko:¡Gracias Mit-chan!... Hiroto acompáñame-Ja lo al mencionado y salieron por la puerta-

Toko:Eso fue raro.

Lika:-estrellitas en los ojos-¡Eso es amor!

Mishel:No creo que sea eso Lika-san.

Lika:Jamas me equivocaría en cosas del amor. Ademas es igual que contigo y Fubuki, los dos...-Toko le papa la boca-

Toko:Porque mejor nos sentamos a desayunar.

Tsunami:¿Y que paso con Sorato, Gary, Alex y Endo?

Kido:Endo viene bajando. De seguro lo despertaron los gritos.

Endo:-adormilado-Si.

Natsumi:Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Gary.

Kazemaru:Cierto, ya no se oye ninguno ruido.-Y de repente-

-No, por favor, Sorato, Alex, ¡Please! Help me...

-los dos-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Mishel:Por el grito de Gary veo que paso algo malo-se volvió a quedar en silencio, después de un rato, Alex y Sorato, bajaron por las escaleras, tranquilos y hablando entre ellos-¿Chicos y Gary?

Sorato:Le dio sueño y después se volvió a dormir.

Mishel:-con voz tierna-Sorato, Alex...

Sorato:-asustado-¡No fue mi idea, fue de Alex, el fue el de la idea de amarrarlo, yo no fui te lo juro Mit-chan! No soy capaz de eso.

Alex:-igual de asustado-¡Pero el lo atrapo y luego lo arrastro hacia su cuarto!

Sorato:¡Pero yo no lo amare a la cama!, la culpa es de Alex.

Alex:¡Tu cara parecía de homicida!¡Mishel todo fue idea de Sorato!-Mishel escuchaba su discucion, tratando de controlarse para no matarlos, pero después se harto y fue con Gary-

Ambos:¡Todo fue su culpa!-ambos se señalaron entre si- Ya se fue...

Izayoi:Hace mucho.

Haruna:¿Porque le tiene miedo a Mit-chan?

Izayoi:La veras tierna, linda, amable, amigable. Pero cuando alguien le colma la paciencia, le debes de tener cuidado.

Tsunami:Que les hizo para que ellos estén así.

Izayoi:Terror psicológico. Ejemplo, Sorato y los globos...-a Sorato se le erizaron los bellos-

Todos:¡GLOBOS!

Sorato:Le tengo fobia a los globos. Gracias a esa película, y luego también a los payasos. Y mas cuando dice "Todos flotan".

Izayoi:Con Alex fue algo complicado.

Alex:-Serio-Solo se sentó a esperar a que muriera de miedo, viendo como torturaba a Sorato.

Kogure y Midorikawa:Pobre Fubuki.

Sorato:-más calmado-¿Eh?

Fubuki:Olvidalo, están locos...Enserio...-nervioso-

**Con Gary...**

Mishel:-vendándole el pie-Que rayos les hiciste.

Gary:-adolorido, con muchos moretones y un ojo morado-Pues nada, solo les dije, que parecían plebeyos peleando.

Mishel:Eso no era tan grave. Es como decirles que parecían perros y gatos.

Gary:Ademas les dije que parecían niñas peleando-Mishel dejo caer el pie de Gary-¡Auch!

Mishel:Lo tienes bien merecido. Ya acabe, deberías bajar para desayunar y para que te de aire fresco.

**Con Hiroko Y hiroto...**

Ambos se encontraban con Kaneko, Hablando.

Hiroko:Kaneko-san, yo...

Kaneko:Se que no recuerdas nada.

Hiroko:Como lo sabe?

Kaneko:Recibí una llamada.. pero no importa...

Hiroko:Recuerdo que hace tiempo le tenia que decir, sobre el dispositivo de control mental y del suero.

Kaneko:Taranquila Alex ya me dio esa información.

Hiroko:Ademas-dudo en decirlo-Se la verdad... sobre la muerte de los padres de... Mishel. Y no es la historia que todos nos sabemos. Que sus padres la esperaban, murieron en un accidente, del cual solo ella se salvo.

Kaneko:...

Hiroko:Esa es la parte de la historia. Pero usted debe saber que sus padres llegaron vivos al hospital y... los padres de Sorato y Alex... pues ellos...-Hiroko dejo caer algunas lagrimas- y solo por saber de la organización e investigarla.

Kaneko:Sorato y Alex lo saben?

Hiroko:No, piensan que Mishel se enojaría con ellos, solo porque, ellos saben la "verdad".

Kakeno:La verdad que todos sabemos.

Hiroko:Si kaneko-san. Pero lo demás no lo tengo claro, solo son recuerdos fugaces.

Kaneko:No te esfuerces en recordar, ya lo iras recordando.

Hiroko:Gracias Kaneko-san.

Kaneko:Solo quiero saber y descubrir a la espía.

Hiroko:No creo que sea Ran, ella ha estado siempre conmigo, no creo que sea capaz de eso. Y pues Gary es algo... como decirlo... sus intereses son otros...-con una gota en la cien-Nos retiramos llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

Kaneko:Claro.

**Con Inazuma Japón...**

Ellos tenían el mismo entrenamiento del día anterior, cada uno de ellos iban mejorando, aunque les costara trabajo y se llevaran un que otro golpe, siempre conseguían superarlo. Ya estaba entrando la tarde.

¿?:Veamos que tan buenos son, Kazumi.

Kazumi:Si.

**-CORTE MAESTRA-**En ese momento Endo se encontraba en la portería y pudo ver el tiro-

**-MANO ULTRADIMENCIONAL**-Paro el tiro.

Endo:-viendo sus manos-¡Que fuerza!

¿?:Veo que el portero titular no es tan débil. Shizen tenia razón.

¿?:Pero no fue un tiro con mucha fuerza. Ese tiro yo lo pararía sin ninguna técnica.

¿?:Solo falta ver como tiran sus delanteros.

Sorato:Kazumi, Sayuri, Megumi.

Megumi:¡Sorato-san! ¡Hola!

Terumi:¿Sayuri?-incrédulo-

Sayuri:Hermano.

Todos:¡Hermano!

Terumi:Si ella es mi hermana menor. ¿Que haces con ellos?

Sayuri:-cortante-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Como sub-capitana de Nemesis vine a evaluar el nivel actual de Inazuma Japón.

Sorato:Pero ustedes solo son cuatro, como planean jugar.

Kazumi:Sorato, solo te vas y llegas con ellos y ya nos empiezas a subestimar.

Paul:Ademas nuestra capitana solo nos escogió a nosotros. Y sabes, ya empieza a actuar como la verdadera capitana de Nemesis, el equipo más rápido de la Organización Staggs.

Endo:¡Mi prima jamas haría eso!

Sayuri:Con esto si-le muestra la pulsera metálica-Pero no se preocupen no los lastimaremos. Bueno ese depende de cuanto hayan mejorado.

Ran:No dejaremos que ustedes jueguen contra Inazuma Japón.

Kazumi:Como quieras, no nos importa, después de derrotarlos a ustedes, pues sera el turno de ellos.

Endo:No... Jugaran contra nosotros.

Sorato:Pero Endo...

Endo:Estaremos bien.

Sorato:Deacuerdo.

Sayuri:_El plan marcha a la perfección, tal vez hasta tengamos a un nuevo medio-campo. _Bueno como no esta nuestra capitana yo seré la capitana, temporalmente.

Todos se alistaron para el partido. El uniforme de Nemesis era algo simple, consistía en una playera color morado algo pálido, a los costados tenia una franja un poco ondulada de color carmín obscuro, del lado izquierdo tenia la letra S, y un poco encima la letra N. de color negro. El cuello era en v y con una franja carmín y negra, las mangas llegaban hasta el codo con detalles en carmín y negro. El short era de color carmín obscuro con detalles morados, que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Calcetines negros con dos franjas. Los tenis era iguales de color negro y con franjas. El del portero no era diferente solo era la playera de color gris, con las mismas franjas, y de manga corta.

Alex:Pero no jugaran los titulares.

Endo:Estas seguro.

Sorato:Se que no solo vinieron a ver el nivel del Inazuma Japón, eso solo fue un pretexto.

Alex:Sera casi la misma alineación que tuvieron contra Proyec 3.

Todos terminaron en sus respectivas posiciones.

Sayuri:¡Que rayos!

Kazumi:Esto no es lo que esperaba el líder.

Sayuri:_Son más listos de lo que esperaba, bueno, era de esperarse de Sorato y Alex__, los estrategas. _Si ya están listos, que comience el partido.

Lika:No hay nadie que narre el partido.

Benji:¡Es mi momento!-pose de héroe-¡Yo el gran Benji Tamamura!-todos con gota en la cabeza-¡Les narrare este interesante partido, entre la selección Japonesa y Nemesis!

Toko:Si se lo tomo enserio.

Benji:¡Y comienza el partido, el saque es por parte de Nemesis, pero que es esto Kazumi le ta el balón a Someoka.

Kazumi:Enceñenos que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Inazuma Japón.

Soeoka:¡Calor que somos fuertes. Y te lo demostrare!

Benji:¡Y Someoka pasa a Kazumi! ¡Y todo Inazuma va con el!

Sayuri:Megumi!

Megumi:!Claro Yuri-chan.

Benji:!Megumi le corta el paso a Somemoka! ¡Pero que es esto, solo fue una trampa, Soemoka realiza un pase, y Midorikawa tiene el balón!

Sayuri:El plan se esta cumpliendo.

Benji:¡Sayuri deja pasar a Midorikawa!. ¡El le da un último pase a Fubuki!

**-LOBO LEGENDARIO-**

Soemoka:No son tan buenos, ganaremos.

Paul:No lo creo.

**-CUATRO CORRIENTES-**Paul movió sus manos muy rápido formando una especie de ret hecha por puro aire, que rodeo el balón, haciendo que se detenga el balón, justo en las manos de Paul-

Sayuri:Eres un exagerado Paul, tu lo pudiste detener con las manos, sin necesidad de una técnica especial.

Paul:Queria darles esperanzas.

Mishel:Cuando aprendió esa técnica.

Sorato:Solo era "Tres corrientes". Evoluciono su técnica.

Sayuri:Hora del contraataque. Megumi.

Benji:¡Que velocidad la de Sayuri! ¡Solo vemos... bueno... casi nada, solo sombras!

**-BURBUJA DE ÁNGEL-**Sayuri y Megumi se pasan entre si el balón, haciendo un zic-zac entre los jugadores del equipo contrario, encerrándolos en una burbuja, sin poder moverse.

Benji:¡Increible tecnica convinada, y logran pasar!

Kido:Kazemaru

Kazemaru:Hai.

Benji:¡Kazemaru logra quitarles el balón!

Sayuri:_Eso era de esperarse. _¡Megumi!

Benji:¡Dela nada llego Megumi!

Kazemaru:¡Toramaru!

Benji:¡Megumi logra interceptar el pase!

Megumi:¡Yuri-chan!

Sayuri:-recibe el balón-¡Kazumi!-le da un pase-

Kazuma:¡Ya era hora!

Benji:¡Kazumi es igual de rápida que Sayuri, y pronto llega a al portería!

Fudo:Cundo nos paso.

Tobitaka:Eso es imposible.

Kazumi:-parada enfrente de la portería-Después de todo no han mejorado. Solo su amigo... mm.. Como se llama...Kazemaru.

Paul:-desde la portería-Kazumi deja de hablar y acaba con esto.

Kazumi:Ok, ok. Esta es toda mi fuerza.

**-CORTE MAESTRA-**

Endo trato de para el tiro, pero fue imposible. Y así trascurrió todo el primer tiempo, lleno de intentos, por parte de Inazuma. El segundo tiempo no fue tan diferente. Todo los jugadores de la selección Japonesa, estaban agotados. Unos minutos antes de acabar el partido.

Sayuri:Me decepcionan-con el balón, bajo su pie-Pensé que gracias al entrenamiento por parte de ellos, estarían en mejor condición. No nos han hecho sudar, ni una sola gota. No se preocupen este es el ultimo tiro.

**-ÁNGEL DE FUEGO-**se formo una especie de ángel, detrás de ella, ella puede salto muy alto que al final patea.

Benji:Y termina el partido. Con un resultado de 18-0, favor Nemesis.

Kazumi:Son una decepción.

Paul:No sirven ni como entrenamiento.

Megumi:Espero que sirva la información que reunimos.

Sayuri:Eso espero, ya ven lo que ocurrió la ultima vez. Sayonara Inazuma Japón. Y adiós hermanito-salieron de la cancha-

Endo:Fue una gran diferencia.

Anteojos:Pero si hubieran jugado todos los titulares no hubiera pasado esto.

Ran:Perdón por contradecirlos, pero no creo que, el resultado fuera diferente. Aunque ya hayan entrenado de esa forma, no significa que estan a la altura de esos equipos. Ademas les falta condición física.

Sorato:Cierto.

Alex:Se nos paso de largo eso.

Sorato:Rani-chan, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Ran:Tengo una idea.

**No muy lejos de allí...**

Megumi:-emocionada-¡Y como viste el partido!

¿?:No sirvió de mucho-seria-Pero... Si hubo un avance.

Paul:Pero solo imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si todo el equipo hubiese jugado.

¿?:Lo se, pero igual no jugaron, todos los titulares.

Kazumi:El único que vale la pena es ese tal Kazemaru.

Paul:No te olvides de Fudo y Kido, pienso que ellos también mejoraron. Pero con lo que nos dijo, pues no tuvieron un entrenamiento como los demás.

¿?:Aprendes más observando, que estando en el lugar.

Sayuri:Otra orden capitana.

Shezen:No, volvamos a la base.

Los cuatro:Hai.

**De regreso con Inazuma Japón...**

Todos:¡NADAREMOS!

Ran:Sip. Kaneko-san y Kudo-san hablaron con el dueño de unas albercas, muy cerca de aquí. Así que su entrenamiento comienza mañana. Hoy pueden descansar.

Ya había caído la noche y todos los jugadores y visitantes se encontraban en el comedor, hablando, jugando un juego de mesa, etc. Pero una pelicastaña de larga cabellera se dio cuenta que cierto pelirrubio no se encontraba presente. Así que decidió salir a buscarlo. Y lo encontró no muy lejos del lugar, en un lugar, tranquilo y algo solitario.

Izayoi:Porque tan sólito.

Terumi:¿Que haces aquí Izayoi?

Izayoi:Vine a dar un paseo. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿tu que haces aquí? Pero la verdad de que sirve preguntar, si ya se que te pasa.

Terumi:¡Porque no dijiste que mi hermana esta con ellos!

Izayoi:¡Yo que voy a saber, que Yuri es tu hermana!. Bueno si el obvio, llevan el mismo apellido.

Terumi:Pero que fue lo que paso para que ella se uniera a ellos.

Izayoi:Tu lo debes de saber no yo.

Terumi:Es que...

Izayoi:No me lo digas, pero debe ser algo malo, y ligado con Marius, sabes que el hace cualquier cosa, para conseguir lo que quiere, y con nosotros no es la excepción.

Terumi:...

Izayoi:Te prometo algo...-se acerco a el-yo y Sorato, Alex, Mishel, Hiroko, Ran y Gary, te ayudaremos a salvar a tu hermana, solo déjame solucionar esto del espía.

Terumi:Izayoi, ¿porque me estas ayudando?

Izayoi:Tu me ayudas a mi. Y gracias, por confiar en mi-lo abrazo-Ademas también me ayuda a mi, así no tengo que volver con Marius-lo deja de abrazar-

Terumi:Con que era eso.

**De vuelta al hostal...**

Mishel estaba en el comedor, algo pensativa e ida.

Fubuki:Mit-chan..

Mishel:¿Que pasa Fubuki?

Fubuki:¿Te encuentras bien?

Mishel:Si...

Fubuki:No me mientas, te he estado llamando como cinco veces y no me contestas. Estabas pensando en lo que les ocurrió a tus papas ¿cierto?

Mishel:..Si...

Fubuki:No te preocupes, recuerda que te dije que te iba a ayudar.

Mishel:¿Encerio?

Fubuki:Si, ¡Hasta llegare a ser detective para ayudarte a saber la verdad!

Mishel:-con una sonrisa-¡Gracias Fubuki!-lo abrazo-

Lika:-desde el otro lado-¡Tenia razón!

Toko:¿De que?

Lika:De eso:-señala hacia donde estaban Mishel y Fubuki-

Aki:No creo que sea eso.

Lika:¡Claro que si! ¡Eso es amor!

Sorato:-llegando a donde estaban ellas-¿Que es amor?

Lika:Eso-los volvió a señalar-

Sorato:-serio-Sobre mi cadáver-iba ir con ellos, pero alguien lo detuvo-

Alex:-sosteniéndolo-A donde vas amigo.

Sorato:Que no lo vez.

Alex:Tranquilo, ¡deja de ser un hermano celoso!

Sorato:Pero Alex...

Alex:Nada de peros...-lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo-

Sorato:Alex, espera, me esta ahogando... Alex...-se fueron-

Lika:Los ayudare. Hacen una muy linda pareja.

Hiroko:-llegando-¿Quienes hacen bonita pareja?

Toko:Segun Lika, Fubuki y Mishel...

Hiroko:Whoou!... ¡Usted también se dio cuenta Lika-san!

Lika:Era más que obvio.. Y tu me ayudaras a unirlos.

Hiroko:Para eso necesitarías a Yuri, pero no creo que te ayude ademas esta muy lejos. ¡Pero si te quiero ayudar!

Izayoi:Oh no tu me ayudaras ami...

Hiroko:Pero Sakuya-san...-se la llevo-

Lika:¡Que ahora todo mundo se lleva a mis ayudantes!

Toko:Técnicamente solo accedió ayudarte Hiroko, a Sorato le dieron celos de hermano mayor, aunque yo pienso que fueron por otra cosa.

Lika:¡Entonces tu Toko me ayudaras!

**_-llamada telefónica-_**

-Señor le tengo noticias.

-Dime.

-Ya esta recuperando la memoria.

-Ya veo... Ya hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Si, señor.

-Perfecto. Mantenme informado sobre los resultados.

-Si señor, como ordene.

**_-fin de la llamada-_**

* * *

**Y eso fue todo.**

**Benji:WIIIIIIII narre un partido WIIIIIIII-corriendo por todos lados-**

**¬¬ ¡Ya cálmate Benji!-le da un golpe-**

**Benji:-con un chichón enorme en la cabeza-entendí.**

**Shizen:Eso te pasa por emocionarte de más ^^ ... Y esta son las preguntas:**

**-que es lo que soñara Izayoi?**

**-que pasara son Shiokaze, Leonel y Jean?**

**-Porque habrán discutido Sorato y Alex? se lo tendrá merecido la paliza que le dieron a Gary?**

**-su fobia de Sorato fue graciosa?**

**-y que les pareció el carácter de Mishel?**

**-les gusto el uniforme de Nemesis? que les pareció el partido?**

**-quieren otro momento "romántico"? y de quienes?**

**-quiern que reviva a Atzuya?**

**Creo que necesitare mas oc, más adelante, sera la misma fichas, solo que no pondré equipo, es sorpresa, en su lugar pueden poner, si conocen a alguien (puede ser personaje o oc), si son familia (igual personaje o oc), y cosas parecidas.**

**Todos: SAYONARAAAA! **

**:)**


	12. Un entrenamiento muy humedo

**Holaaaaaaaaa! ^^**

**Shizen:Hoy bienes muy contenta..**

**Fidio:Si se nota..**

**Bueno, pues si algo... lamento la demora... pero no llegaba la inspiración a mi... y me acabo de dar cuenta que no me concentro mucho en los entrenamientos, eso no se me da para describir, así que les dejo a su imaginaron :)**

**Y para los que quieren un momento Romántico entre Sorato y ¿? pues, lo pensé y pensé, pero... Sorato es como un hijo para mi. -.-**

**Shizen:Eso es injusto para mi .-.**

**Sorato:Yo no le veo lo injusto, Liz-chan es mi mami y tu eres su sub-conciente así que, tu sabes porque ^^**

**Fidio presenta el capitulo.. ^^**

**Fidio:Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan, solo sus oc que ya conocen, y los oc que también aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Un entrenamiento muy húmedo.**

El sol salia y así daba comienzo a un nuevo día, que al parecer sera cálido, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, un día perfecto. En este día en una de las miles de casa de la ciudad se encontraba un camión de mudanzas.

¿?:DE vuelta a mi ciudad natal.

¿?:Hija ayúdame a meter esta caja.

¿?:Claro mami-levantando la caja-Mamá crees que el siga aquí?

¿?:No lo se cariño.

¿?:Tal vez por el trabajo de su padre ya no este aquí.

¿?:Papá..

¿?:Es la verdad. Ademas cuantos años han pasado.

¿?:10.

¿?:Tal vez no te recuerde.

¿?:...papá...

¿?:Querido, ya déjala.

¿?:Ok. ok. Hay que sacar lo demás.

¿?:_Algo me dice que el sigue aquí._

**Con Inazuma Japón...**

Sorato:¡Muy bien chicos es hora de nadar!

Kabeyama:Sorato-san ¿y si algunos no sabemos nadar?

Sorato:Por eso traje esto-saca de quien sabe donde unos salvavidas-

Tsunami:Oigan chicos y las chicas?

Alex:Preguntaselo a Sorato y Kido.

Kido:Solo cuido a mi hermana.

Sorato:Y yo a las demás chicas. Creen que las dejaría que los vieran semi desnudos.

Alex:Sabes que algún día pasara.

Sorato:Eso creen ustedes. ¡Jamas dejare que ellas se casen! y entre ellas incluyo a Shiokaze-Alex lo empuja a la alberca-

Alex:Sorato te caíste.

Sorato:-¬¬- Te odio.

Alex:Yo también te quiero... Bueno lo que harán es muy fácil, solo nadaran desde un extremo de la alberca al otro y de regreso.

Fudo:Solo eso.

Alex:Te aseguro que terminaras cansándote en dos vueltas. Así que comiesen.

**Con las chicas...**

Lika:Sorato es la peor persona que existe.

Mishel:Apenas te das cuenta.

Hiroko:Y ahora que hacemos?

Aki:La comida para los chicos.

Takeshi:Ok, esta decidido, Chicas a cocinar.

Amane:Claro, claro. ¡Takeshi tu también ayudaras!

Takeshi:Yo no se cocinar.

Amane:Si, sabes, Shizen te enseño. Así que quieras o no tu también ayudaras.

Takeshi:¡Y porque Gary no ayuda!

Hiroko:Veras el... pues... Por Sorato-san y Alex-san, no puede.

Takeshi:Entiendo...

Gary:Ademas un King como yo, no hace ese tipo de cosas.

Mishel:Gary.

Gary:-nervioso-Pero si me gustaría ayudarles, pero en esta situación no puedo.

Aki:Ok, chicos y chicas comencemos.

Hiroko:Alguien ha visto a Izayoi-san?

Ran:-entrando-Salio con Terumi-san.

**Horas mas tarde...**

**En alguna parte de la ciudad...**

¿?:Termine-se dejo caer sobre su cama-Esto es muy cansado.

¿?:-desde el comedor-¡Mei es hora de comer!

Mei:Si mamá ya voy-Mei Sadako, tiene 15 años, tiene el cabello rozado color lila hasta media espalda, siempre lo lleva de lado izquierdo, fleco recto, ojos grises, tez algo pálida, estatura normal.

Mei bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor.

Sr. Sadako:Y como encontraste tu cuarto?

Mei:Bien papá. Solo que ...

Sr. Sadako:Trataste de buscar la dirección de tu amigo verdad?

Mei:Pense que estaría allí. Antes de empacar la vi.

Sr. Sadako:Se debió caer en el camión.

Mei:-triste-Si, tal vez.

Sra. Sadako:Bueno a comer..

**Con Inazuma Eleven...**

Tsunami:Eso fue agotador.

Tachimukai:Pero Tsunami tu ya estas acostumbrado.

Tsunami:Si, pero sin los gritos de Sorato.

Sorato:Lo siento, pero era necesario.

Fuyupe:Chicos es hora de comer.

Todos:-sin ánimos-Hai.

Haruna:Que les pasa a todos?

Alex:Estan exhaustos.

Sorato:No deberían estarlo.

Kogure:Sorato-san, pero... ¡Nadamos como 200 vueltas!

Sorato:Eso no es nada, nosotros nadábamos, como 500 vueltas al día.

Todos:¡Encerio!

Mishel:¡Claro que no!, eran 600 vueltas por semana.

Todos:¡Sigue siendo mucho!

Todos se sentaron y comieron. Después de esto Sorato quería que siguieran entrenando, pero por un voto unánime, se decidió que se merecía un descanso.

Sorato:¡No era para tanto!

Alex:Planeas matarlos de cansancio.

Sorato:Claro que no-se encontraba en un sillón, amarrado de pies y manos-Ademas porque me amarraron. Ustedes debería juntarse menos con Alex.

**Del otro lado del salón...**

Lika:Tengo que idear un plan para unir a Fubuki y Mishel.

Toko:Lika déjalos en paz.

Lika:¡Jamas hasta que se sepa la verdad! y tu me ayudaras.

Toko:Oh no.

**En otro lugar del salón...**

Hiroko:Fubuki-san, podemos hablar con usted?

Fubuki:Claro de que?

Hiroto:Debe ser en privado.

Mientras esto ocurría Matthew salio del hostal a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Ya estaba atardeciendo y las luces de la ciudad se espesaron a encender.

Matthew:_Aquí fue._

Matthew se encontraba en el parque, justo cerca de una fuente algo grande, redonda y con un tipo lago en la base, este estaba rodeado por varias flores de distintos colores. Ademas tenia luces que cambiaban de color y que alumbraban toda la fuente. Matthew contemplaba aquella fuente con una sonrisa y nostalgia.

¿?:Sabia que te conocía, pero no recordaba de donde-Matthew se asusto un poco y se giro para saber de quien era esa voz-Hola.

Matthew:Ho-Ho-Hola... Kazemaru.

Kazemaru:Sabia que me reonocerias, bueno ese esperaba.

Matthew:-sonrojada-Co-co-como no te recodaría, si me ayu-ayudaste a encontrar a mi papá.

Kazemaru:Lo se, parece que ahora no te pierdes tan fácilmente.

Matthew:Hiroko y Mishel me enseñaron la ciudad.

Kazemaru:No te preocupes si te vuelves a perder, yo te vuelvo a encontrar. ¡Tienes a tu héroe personal a tus servicios!

Matthew:-se rió un poco-No deberías estar en el hostal.

Kazemaru:Tu también.

Matthew:Cierto.

Kazemaru:Te puedo decir una cosa.

Matthew:Claro.

Kazemaru:-se acerco un poco a ella-Tienes una muy bonita sonrisa.-estaba un poco sonrojado-

Matthew:Gra-Gra-Gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice.

Kazemaru:-se acerco otro poco a ella-Eso esperaba.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, ademas estaban en un lugar adecuado, algo romántico, para ese momento mágico, ese beso tan anhelado, para Matthew.

Matthew:Creo que deberíamos volver-se aparto de el-Ya es tarde.

Kazemaru:Tienes razón, volvamos.

**Con Hiroko, Hiroto y Fubuki...**

Hiroto:Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Fubuki:Y que es?

Hiroto:Dile Hiroko.

Hiroko:Pues... tienes que saber... La verdad, sobre la muerte de los padres de Mishel.

Fubuki:Porque no le dices a ella?

Hiroto:Porque tal vez ella no le crea y dirá que solo es una mentira, y creerá en lo que le dijo "el líder"

Fubuki:Y que pasa son Sorato y Alex?

Hiroko:Ellos pues... Ellos también sabes la verdad que les digo el líder, solo del accidente automovilístico... y pues ellos... son parte de la historia verdadera..

Fubuki:Mit-chan, tal vez los odie por eso, ¿o no?

Hiroko:Si..

Fubuki:... Y bien..

Hirto:Hiroko..

Hiroko:-vio por unos segundo a Hiroto-Pues sus padres de Mishel fueron asesinados por los padres de Sorato-san y Alex-san. Solo por que Tom y Helena Moore, sabían de la organización, ya que tiempo atrás la investigaron. Ellos después del accidente, llegaron vivos, y pues allí... allí...

Fubuki:Entiendo. Pero no entiendo porque me lo dijiste a mi.

Hiroko:Pues... ella confía en usted... tal vez sepa como decirle si herirla.

Fubuki:Ok, tratare de decirle.

Fubuki.

**Al otro día...**

Todos los chicos se encoraban en el mismo lugar, en la alberca, algunos estaban exhaustos solo con 20 vueltas al rededor de la alberca, pero al menos aguantaron más que ayer.

Sorato:A ese paso jamas igualaran su condición.

Alex:Lo se. Pero... por lo menos...-lo interrumpen-

Ran:-llegando-Tienen más condición que ayer.

Sorato:-sin percatarse de su parecencia-Si... ¡Ran que haces aquí!

Ran:Solo les quería decir, la información que Kaneko-san, Kudo-san y Izayoi me dieron.

Sorato:Encerio?

Ran:The Legend.

Alex:Que paso con ellos.

Ran:Ellos son sus nuevos oponentes.

Sorato:_Que rayos planeas Staggs -san._

Alex:Eso es raro, ellos no podrán contra The legend, sus tiros.

Ran:Lo, se son fuertes, ademas de ser uno de los equipo integrado solo con estrategas.

Alex:Si.

Ran:Ademas ellos tiene el suero.

Sorato:_Esto se complica aun más._

Alex:Que piensas Sorato.

Sorato:No lo se... es la primera vez que no se que hacer.

Alex:Ran cuando sera el partido.

Ran:En una semana.

Alex:Es poco tiempo.

**En un lugar secreto...**

Marius:Saben que no me gusta hacerles esto. Pero... pues... Fueron niños traviesos, y merecían un castigo. Ya no lo volverán a hacer, ¿cierto?

Los tres:-agotados-No, líder.

Marius:Así me gusta... ahora solo seguirán mis ordenes ¿verdad?

Los tres:Si.. líder.

Marius:Y que harán ahora?

Los tres:Derrotar al Inazuma Japón, y a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino.

Marius:¡Perfecto!

**Dos horas después...**

Sorato:Alex te pasa algo?

Sorato y Alex estaban dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, así se despejarían y pensarían en una buena idea para el nuevo entrenamiento.

Alex:No lo se... es como si...

Sorato:Como que?

Alex:Como... si algo me faltara... o... no se...

Sorato:_Stagg-san que habrá hecho. _Ya se te pasara. Ta vez no sea nada.

Alex:Tienes razón.

**Con Inazuma Japón...**

Kabeyama:No puede más...

Kurimatsu:Vamos tu puedes, solo una más.

Endo:Amigos no se quejen, esto es divertido.

Kido:Eres el único que piensa en eso.

Todos:-sin energía-Hai.

**Cerca de ellos...**

Takeshi:Les compadezco.

Amane:Si, tienes razón.

Nicolai:Amane que haces aquí?

Amane:Les vine a avisar que ya se termino el entrenamiento.

Takeshi:Les decimos.

Amane:Solo un poca más.

Kai:Eso no es nada, recuerdan el entrenamiento de Hitomico-san?

Nicolai:Te refieres al de reflejos y equilibrio?

Kai:Ese.

Suzuno:Y como es?

Takeshi:Pues...

Nicolai:Estabamos en una tabla de madera de 5cm de ancho, en un pie a 4 metros de altura. Lo bueno es que había una alberca, por si caíamos.

Nagumo:Enserio eso hizo Hitomico-san?

Takeshi:Si, pero en la alberca, bueno pues... había... tiburones..

Amane:Calro que no, solo eran peces.

Takeshi:Pero parecias-espesaron a discutir-

Nicolai:En días como estos extraño a la capitana.

Kai:_Como quisiera tenerte a mi lado Shizen, haría cualquier cosa por eso, solo por rescatarte..._Díganles que el entrenamiento se acabo... Vuelvo en un momento-salio del lugar-

Nicolai:Chicos se acabo el entrenamiento.

Tidos:¡Si!

Nicolai:_Te entiendo Kai, pero ojala no hagas una locura, pero para ti seria normal, solo para saber que la capitana este bien. Aunque... Goenji-san... tu que pensaras... Creo que todo su esfuerzo también es por ella._

Takeshi:Tierra llamando a Nicolai.

Nicolai:... Si... digo que?

Takeshi:Vamos.

Nicolai:Si.

Todos se cambiaron y fueron rumbo al hostal.

Kogure:Me dolerán los brazos y los pies por una semana.

Kabeyama:A mi por un mes.

Sorato:Pero vean el lado positivo, ya aprendieron a nadar.

Tsunami:Siento que este fue un castigo por perder el partido.

Sorato:Claro que no. Pero cambiaremos el entrenamiento.

Alex:Así que descansen.

Midorikawa:Amo esa palabra, es mi nueva palabra favorita.

Hiroto:Midorikawa, no seas exagerado.

Hiroko:Tengo un regalo para ti Midorikawa, solo por tu gran esfuerzo.

Midorikawa:-con estrellitas en lo ojos-Enserio? y que es?

Hiroko:Un... ¡Bote de helado!

Midorikawa:-abrazo a Hiroko-¡Gracias!-emocionado y todavía abrazando a Hiroko-

Sorato y Hiroto: Cof, cof-ambos se miraron unos segundos-

Midorikawa:a... Lo siento-dejo de abrazar a Hiroko y tomo el helado-¡Esta delicioso!

Hiroko:¡Que bueno que te gusto! y hay helado para todos.

Todos:¡Gracias!

**En un lugar secreto...**

Sayuri se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en el primer encuentro con su hermano.

**Pvo. Sayuri.**

Que es lo que me pasa, jamas había dudado de mi decisión, y porque ahora cuando acabo de ver a mi hermano. Staggs-san me dio una segunda oportunidad, la que no desperdiciare, pero... me sigo juzgando por la decisión que tuve. Y si Sorato y los demás tenían razón? y esto es malo y el solo nos utiliza?

**Fin Pvo. Sayuri.**

**En algún lugar de la ciudad...**

Sra. Sadako:Querido porque hesite eso?

Sr. Sadako:Sabes lo que paso.

Sra. Sadako:Pero ese chico no tiene la culpa, y si nuestra hija tiene grandes habilidades.

Sr. Sadako:Tu sabes que ese muchachito no le conviene.

Sra. Sadako:¡El es diferente!

Sr. Sadako:¡Si y en que!

Sra. Sadako:El daría todo lo que fuera por nuestra hija. Y lo hizo, el prefirió irse y salvar a nuestra hija.

¿?:Y lo volvería a hacer Señora Sadako.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-llamada telefónica-_**

-Halo.

-Señora nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Que alivio, y cuando iré por ella?

-Para eso, señora se pondrá en contacto con usted, el detective Nakoto Kaneko.

-Nakoto Kaneko.

-Si

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

**_-Fin de la llamada-_**

**DE vuelta con Inazuma Japón...**

Mishel:No, Lika-san, Ya le dije que solo somos amigos.

Lika:Si claro, y Kido es superman.

Mishel:Enserio, no miento y si quieres pregúntale a Fubuki..

Lika:Me dirá lo mismo.

Toko:Ya Lika, es un poco tarde, ya quiero dormir.

Mishel:Yo también Lika-san.

Lika:Ok. Pero te estaré vigilando.

Mishel cerro la puerta aliviada, porque Lika ya se había ido, pero su alivio duro poco hasta que alguien too la puerta.

Mishel:-un poco arta-Lika-san Enserio... -abrió la puerta-Hola Fubuki.

Fubuki:Lika también te interrogo?

Mishel:..Pues... Si...

Fubuki:Bueno... Antes que vuelva-miro a ambos lados del pasillo-Te veo dentro de una hora en la azotea.

Mishel:Pero todos estarán... oo, comprendo..-Fubuki se fue y Mishel cerro la puerta.

Hiroko se encontraba de nuevo, dando vueltas por su habitación, más nerviosas, cierto pelirrojo que pasaba por allí, se dio cuenta de la situación y entro en su habitación.

Hirtoto:Hiroko... Estas bien... Hiroko...

Hiroko:No... pero ella... se supone que...

Hiroto:Hiroko cálmate.

Hiroko:Es que no entiendo, yo confiaba en ella...

Hiroto:Quieres tranquilizarte

Hiroko:No, no puedo... ella... yo... el líder...-Hiroto la abrazo-

Hiroto:Tranquila todo estará bien.

Hiroko:Pero...

Hiroto:Tienes que tranquilizarte, se que estas recuperando la memoria.

Hiroko:Pero el vendrá por mi.

Hiroto:-se separaron-Como?

Hiroko:El líder dijo que volvería por mi, sabe muy bien cuanto dura la amnesia.

Hiroko:Escucha Hiroko:-Tomo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-Mis amigos y yo nunca, nunca dejaríamos, que tu volvieras con el. Entendiste.

Hiroko:Pero... el...

Hiroto:Se que le tienes miedo y no confías en nosotros, pero te prometo que "el líder", te lleve de nuevo-la abrazo-

Ese abrazo fue muy cálido y sincero, por un momento, solo un momento Hiroko, olvido todo e lo que pensaba y se sintió protegida.

**Con Fubuki y Mishel...**

Mishel:Hola.

Fubuki:Hola.

Mishel:Y bien que me tenias que decir?

Fubuki:Antes de eso, tienes que prometerme, que nunca, nunca odiaras a Sorato y Alex.

Mishel:Pero ¿porque los odiaría?

Fubuki:Porque... ellos... digo sus padres tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de tus padres.

Mishel:Claro que no, fue porque salí tarde de la escuela, todo por jugar fútbol y...-empezó a llorar- ellos me...

Fubuki:-le seco un lagrima- Si, "el líder" te dijo que fue por eso, el te mintió, no fue así y tu lo sabes. Y lo que paso con tus padres no fue así. Ellos...-Mishel lo interrumpió-

Mishel:Espera... Sabes..-se seco las lagrimas-Por el momento no lo quiero saber, solo quiero saber si mis abuelos me están buscando o alguien.

Fubuki:Mishel...

Mishel:Lo más importante ahora, es rescatar amis amigos-se iba a ir, pero se regreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fubuki-Gracias... Te lo agradezco mucho.

Fubuki:Mit-chan, no me tienes que agradecer, te prometí ayudarte en esto.

Mishel:Fubuki-se abrazaron-

Fubuki:En ocasiones no te entiendo.

**No muy lejos de ellos...**

Sorato:Hacen muy bonita pareja o ¿no?

Alex:¡Que rayos pasa contigo!

Sorato:Solo quería asegurarme, de conocerlos y bueno tu sabes algo de celos hacen que el amor siempre aparezca.

Alex:Crei conocerte, pero me equivoque.

Sorato:Quien crees que abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hiroko y mando a Hiroto a la cocina, para que se diera cuenta. Y quien crees que les dijo a Matthew que fuera al parque y luego eso mismo le dijo a Kazemaru.

Alex:Pero tu... olvídalo.

Sorato:Ellas son como mis hermanas, las debo de cuidar, ademas las quiero ver felices y si eso implica, correr un riesgo mayor por ellas, yo lo haré. Ya perdí a mis dos hermanas y no quiero perderlas a ellas.

Alex:Sorato...

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy!...**

**Sorato: Con razon no te enfocaste en los partidos eso fue hermoso...**

**Shizen: Mereces un Oscar.**

**¬¬ no es para tanto. Eso pasa cuando escuchas música romántica cuando escribes. ^^ Y las preguntas**

**-quien sera Mei? y quien sera su amigo?**

**-querían beso entre Matthew y Kazemaru?**

**-el entrenamiento de Hitomico fue extraño? y que opinan, ellos también lo deberían hacer?**

**-que hará Kai? con quien se quedara Shizen? con Kai o Goenji?**

**-quieren un momento romántico entre Hiroko y Hiroto?**

**-Sorato es lindo en algunas ocasiones?**

**Comenten que les pareció y su ideas y sugerencias... ^^ y los que no comentan los invito a comentar, sus comentarios me alegran el día... y mañana actualizare mi otro fic... Y leanlo ^^**

**Sorato y Shizen: Y el Oscar es para... Liz-chan! **

**¬¬ no se pacen -.- Mejor despidámonos...**

**Todos:SAYOMARAAAAA! :)**


	13. Un nuevo partido y nuevos problemas

**Konichiwa mina-san!**

**Perdón**** x no actualizar el día de ayer pero no tenia luz **

**Shizen:Fue horribleee!**

**Sorato:Si... muy malo... T.T ... Liz-chan me di cuenta de algo...**

**De que Sorato?**

**Sorato:Dices que soy como tu hijo, así que me empece a pensar, si tu eres mi mami, por eso tengo mis ojos cafés, y luego pensé y pensé... Porque tengo el cabello negro si tu no lo tienes, y luego me puse a investigar... así que llegue a una conclusión... Mi padre es Logan Henderson... por eso tengo el cabello negro...**

**Shizen:OMG! Lo supo**

**Por algo es estratega.**

**Shizen: ^^ Cierto!**

**Shizen presenta el capitulo... **

**Shizen:Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan, solo sus oc que ya conocen, y los demás oc Sayuri, Hiroko, Kazumi, Izayoi, Yugata, Shiokaze, son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Un nuevo partido se acerca y nuevos problemas.**

Un nuevo día llegaba y los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por las ventanas. Horoko fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Hiroto:Vaya que eres más dormilona que Midorikawa y Endo juntos.

Hiroko:-adormilada-¿Qué hora es?

Hiroto:Casi las 11.

Hiroko:¡Enserio! Jamás me había levantado tan tarde.

Hiroto:Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ven a desayunar.

Hiroko:¿No se podrían cinco minutos más?

Hiroto:No, ya levántate flojita o quieres que te lleve cargando-tono sarcástico-

Hiroko:¡Se puede!

Hiroto:Yo solo... Esta bien...

Hiroko:-emocionada-¡Si!

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, para suerte de ambos Lika no estaba, la verdad no había nadie e el comedor, ya que la mayoría ya se había levantado y como Kudo les dio la mañana libre, ya que en la tarde les daría una nueva información y sobre todo les daría el nuevo entrenamiento.

Hiroto:Llegamos-bajo a Hiroko-

Hiroko:A desayunar.

Gracias al día libre, todos se encontraban paseando por la ciudad, algunos fueron a sus casas por más ropa limpia o a dejarla. Sorato decidió dar un paseo, solo, sin ninguna compañía, lo cual era rara en el. Llego a la puerta de una casa, no de gran tamaño, algo rustica, antigua, era muy linda, con un gran jardín delantero, bien cuidado llena de flores, especialmente de tulipanes, margaritas y narcisos, de todos los colores, y alrededor de la casa unos hermosos ciruelos a punto de florecer. En el jardín se encontraba una señora ya de edad avanzada con algunas arrugas en el rostro, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

¿?:¡Sorato!?

Sorato:Hola abuela.

Sra. Hattory¡Mary hija ven!

Mary:¿Sorato?, sobrino, pero nos dijeron que tu..-Lo abrazo-Pasa-Entraron a la casa-¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotros?

Sorato:No... Todavía no...

Sra. Hattory:Hijo.

Mary:Porque Sorato? Tu debes estar con tu familia.

Sra. Hattory:...Te entiendo... Solo cuídate y cuida de ella.

Sorato:Si abuela. Te lo prometo.

**Con Izayoi y Terumi...**

Terumi:¿Enserio eso hizo?

Izayoi:Como capitana… Yuri, es algo… Como decirlo…No es muy buena, sus decisiones son algo….. Difíciles de seguir, es por eso que Sorato termino siendo el capitán de Némesis.

Terumi:Mi hermana nunca cambiara, siempre será igual de distraída.

Izayoi:Si, es tan inocente aun.

Terumi:¿Como es que ustedes se conoces?

Izayoi:Bueno…No nos conocemos entre todos los equipos, solo algunos porque fuimos los primeros en llegar a la organización, como lo son, Yuri, Kazumi, Hiroko, Yugata, Shikaze, Mishel, Alex, Sorato, Leonel, Jean y yo. También esta otro chico... Pero no recuerdo su nombre, siempre le ayuda a Staggs.

Terumi:Sabes algo... Me sorprende, tu cambio, antes no querías hablar con nadie y ahora me cuentas prácticamente todo.

Izayoi:Lo se… y no lo entiendo, después de todo lo que paso, siempre eh sido algo desconfiada. Pero….. Me gusta más esta Izayoi, que la antigua.

Terumi:A mi también me gusta la nueva Izayoi-Ambos se pararon y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro-…..Digo me agrada más tu nueva personalidad.

Los dos se acercaron un poco, estaban a escasos centímetros, como la primera vez, pero esta vez rompieron ese pequeño espacio con un tierno y cálido beso, Izayoi coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Afuro, y el tomo de la cintura a Izayoi, y así se intensifico el beso. Fue un beso no esperado por ninguno de los dos, ya que ninguno tenía la certeza de lo que sentían entre ellos. Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Izayoi:…

Terumi:…..Yo …. Lo

Izayoi:Que esto quede entre nosotros-siguieron caminando-

**Con Mishel y Fubuki...**

Ambos se encontraban en el puente viendo hacia la cancha.

Fubuki:¿Enserio no quieres saber la verdad?

Mishel:Nop. Si así voy a odiar a Sorato y Alex, claro que no quiero saber nada.

Bubiki:Y si te dijera que ellos no saben.

Mishel:Aun así no quiero saber….. Bueno no por el momento.

**Cerca de ellos...**

Toko:¡Ya Lika déjalos en paz!

Lika:No, hasta que ellos sean una muy linda pareja.

¿?:Lika, Toko tiene razón no deberías espiarlos.

Toko:¿Mei?

Mei:¡Hola!

Lika:¿Mei-chan que haces aquí?

Mei:Recuerdan que les hable que en mi infancia vivía aquí?

Ambas:Si

Toko:Pero tu estabas en Osaka? ¿Trasladaron de nuevo a tu padre?

Mei:Algo así. ¿Quieren ir por un helado?

Lika:Pero…..Tengo que…

Mei:Solo es por un momento ¡Si!

Lika:Ok, vamos.

**Horas más tarde...**

Todos los chocos y chicas se encontraban reunidos, ya que el entrenador Kudo y Kaneko les darían nueva información.

Kaneko:Les tenemos noticias y me temo que no son buenas.

Kudo:Ya sabemos quien será su nuevo contrincante.

Kaneko:Ellos serán…. The Lengend.

Kudo:Es por eso que cambiaremos el entrenamiento.

**En un lugar secreto…**

¿?:¿Para que nos querrá el líder?

Ben:Ya veras.

¿?:Ben, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ben:Bruno, mi querido Bruno, solo espera.

Bruno:¿Esperar que?, ¿tu le entiendes Clarie?-Bruno Dooseti, tiene 14 años es de origen Italiano, el es alto, de cabello castaño, algo ondulado y ojos cafés, tez blanca

Clarie:No-Clarie Mechink , tiene 14 años, de origen Alemán, es sobrina de Marius. Tiene el carmín oscuro, ondulado, cinco centímetros abajo del hombro, siempre lo llega suelto, solo cuando juega futbol lo llega amarrado en una trenza con un listón negro, su fleco es recto cubriendo sus cejas, ojos verde veronés, estatura un poco baja.

Marius:¡Mi querido Perfec Team! Les tengo buenas noticias, Ya decidí quien será su nuevo capitán.

Ben:-confiado-Esto se pondrá bueno.

Bruno:¿Nuestro nuevo capitán?

Marius:Si….Su nuevo capitán será… Shiokaze Yamamoto.

Ben:¡Que! Ella… ¡Pero señor!

Marius:¡Es mi decisión final! Y la respetaras ¡Benjamín Wood!-se fue-

Ben:¡Que rayos le pasa al líder!

Shiokaze:-sin expresión alguna-Si no te gusto te puedes largar del equipo.

Ben:Pero….

Leonel:-si expresión-Ya oíste a nuestra capitana.

Shiokaze:¡Ahora a entrenar, no quiero verlos aquí, porque tendremos un partido en dos días!

Todos:Hai.

**En la oficina del líder….**

¿?:Señor no entiendo su decisión d dejar a Shiokaze a cargo de Perfec Team.

Marius:Eso es parte de mi plan. Solo infórmame cuando ellos se enteren.

¿?:Si señor.

**Con Némesis….**

Paul:¿Shizen te encuentras bien?

Shizen:Si…Solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, pero ya se me paso. Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Sayuri:_¿Sera defecto secundario del dispositivo? Le pasara lo mismo que a Hiroko? Ella también perderá la memoria?...Sabia que ese dispositivo no había sido probado._

**Con Inazuma Japón…..**

Ran:Por lo que sabemos, The Legend, es el equipo con más potencia de tiro y es un equipo integrado en su mayoría por estrategas.

Kudo:El partido será en una semana, y este será el nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Aunque seguirán con el mismo entrenamiento.

Kogure:Con eso si nos mataran de cansancio.

Hiroko:No lo creo, nosotros hacíamos el doble y no hemos muerto, aun…

Kudo:Vuelvan a la alberca.

Todos:Hai.

**En un lugar secreto…..**

Clarie:Necesito hablar contigo.

¿?:No lo creo, estoy ocupado-se dio media vuelta-

Clarie:¡Que le hicieron a Shiokaze!?

¿?:Nada, no se de que me hablas, solo se que se dio cuenta de las cosas.

Clarie:¡Claro que no! Tu también la conoces, sabes que ella no era así, de fría y descortés.

¿?:…

Clarie:Se que no he estado suficiente tiempo con ustedes paro….. Enserio me preocupa y no solo a mi, también a la mayoría del equipo… ¡Atzuya respondeme!

Atzuya:Es el dispositivo.

Clarie:Pero no lo lleva en la muñeca.

Atzuya:Es el modificado, casi es invisible, pero presta atención y lo veras

Clarie:A Alex no le gustara.

Atzuya:Lo se.

Clarie:Dices que es el modificado ¿cierto? Entonces los otros tiene un defecto? Y que pasa con el de Leonel y Jean?

Atzuya:Solo es el de Shiokaze el modificado, el de Leonel y Jean es igual al de Shizen y el de Hiroko.

Clarie:…Hiroko….Ellos también pueden perder la memoria?

Atzuya:Tal vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-llamada telefónica-_**

-Halo. Habla el detective Nakoto Kaneko

-Si detective.

-Señora Moore, usted es la abuela de Mishel

-Si, como se encuentra mi nieta.

-Muy bien señora.

-¿Cunado la podremos ver mi esposo y yo?

-Por el bien de Mishel, deme 10 días, ella necesita saber toda la historia y sobre todo lo más importante, que ustedes la buscan.

-Comprendo, ya nos informaron de la situación.

-Gracias señora, se que ella estará feliz de verlos y volver a su país.

-Hasta pronto.

-**_fin de la llamada-_**

**Pvo. Kaneko.**

Necesito liberar a Mishel de todo estos problemas, aunque no se si pueda separarla de Sorato y Alex, en especial de Fubuki, se llevan muy bien… aunque creo que no es solo amistad, no podría separarlos.

Pero ya no quiero seguirla poniendo en riesgo, es como una hija para mi y estará mejor con sus abuelos en USA, estando aquí estará sufriendo, no puedo hacer eso… Pero quien me garantiza que en allá es te bien y no sufra? Ella debe de estar en un lugar sin problemas y con el apoyo y protección de su familia. Ella debe regresar lo antes posible.

**Fin Pvo. Keneko.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nao:_Marius, Marius Staggs._

El abuelo de Shizen, Nao Murakami, solo tenia una cosa en la mente, mas buen a una persona, Marius Staggs y solo pasaba los días pensando en una forma o manera de rescatar a su nieta.

Nao:_Marius, Marius Staggs te vas a arrepentir._

¿?:Mirakami-sama tiene una visita.

Nao:No quiero ver a nadie.

¿?:Señor es el joven Kai Imanura.

Nao:… hazlo pasar…

¿?:Si, Mirakami-sama.

Nao:Imamura. Cero saber a que debo tu visita.

Kai:Mirakami-sama.

Nao:Y mi respuesta es no. Yo ayudare, pero solo a Inazuma Japón.

Kai:No entiendo señor, creí que usted los odi…

Nao:Odiaba, tal vez, pero ellos me ayudaran a rescatar a mi nieta.

Kai:Pero Mirakami-sama, ellos todavía no tienen el nivel de ellos.

Nao:…Tal vez… Pero, tengo una misión especial para ti y el Instituto Fukasawa.

Kai:Misión especial?

Nao:Iran y enfrentaran a Perfec Team.

Kai:Como sabe eso?

Nao:Investige. Entonces que dices? Que dice el nuevo capitán del Instituto Fukasawa, Kai Imamura?

Kai:…Si.

Nao:Ok, les daré todo lo que necesiten, para el entrenamiento y para el viaje. Así que a entrenar.

Kai:Si, Murakami-sama.

* * *

**Y esoooooo fue todoooo x hoy...Solo quiero agradecer a Mara 1D, por la idea para el nuevo entrenamiento me agrado ^^ y a ****Auroxx G. Hernandess, eso de las pirañas es muy divertido ^^ y también me agrado la idea.**

******Shizen y Sorato:Estas son las preguntas...**

******-Se esperaban el beso entre Isayoi y Terumi?**

******-se esperaban que Sorato tuviera familia esperándolo? Logan Henderson sera el padre de Sorato (ok no -.-)**

******-de donde se conocerán Mai, Lika y Toko?**

******-Shizen perderá la memoria gracias al dispositivo?**

******-que les parece que revivía Atzuya? (junte las esferas del dragón xD, también gracias por esa idea) como reaccionara Fubuki?**

**Perdón******** su es cortito pero así se deja la intriga, Sigan comentando y gracias por comentar, se aceptan ideas, y los invito a leer mi otro fic "Una aventura entre dimensiones y tiempo. :D **

******Nos leemos la ****próxima**

******Todos:SOYONARAAAA! :) :D**


	14. Un encuentro inesperado

**Perdoooonnn! ****No actualice! ... perdón fue x falta de tiempo ^^ Mil veces perdón.. Pero si actualizare todos los domingos.**

**Mido:Deja de disculparte y presenta el capitulo.**

**Shizen: ¬¬ que insensible, ademas tu estas aquí para presentar el capitulo.**

**Mido:Cierto ^^**

**Shizen:¬¬ que tonto eres!**

**Mido:Errores que comente uno ^^ ...Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Liz-chan, solo sus oc, y los oc que aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.**

***traducción***

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: Un encuentro inesperado.**

**DIEZ AÑOA ANTES…..**

-Sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí.

-Déjame sola.

-En estas circunstancias no lo deberías estarlo.

-Pero…. Mi papá…. El…..

-….Sabes algo….. Deberías estar feliz, ahora tienes a un ángel cuidándote, solo a ti y a tu familia. Ademas, tu padres siempre estará contigo en los momentos más difíciles en los que te encuentres.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, vamos que tu madre te debe estar buscando.

-Sip.

**TIEMPO ACUTUAL…...**

Goenji:_Como pasan los años y aun sigues siendo importante para mi. Shizen espero que estés bien…_

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Ran:El entrenamiento de hoy consitira en un circuito, que se dividirá en tres etapas. La primera etapa es para dar presicion y fuerza a los tiros. Aquí tendrán que patear el balón hacia una estructura de madera, que tiene en el centro un agujero, del cual el objetivo es que el balón entre en este agujero, y no sólo eso tendrán que hacerlo con unos costales de 2.5kg en peso atados en en los tobillos de esta forma aplicaran mas fuerza en los tiros. La segunda etapa, mejor dribleo y equilibrio, esto es algo similar a lo que ya realizaron; se realizara en la parte más boscosa de la ciudad, solo que esta vez la superficie será algo diferente, se trata de lodo y no es cualquier tipo de lodo, este es más espeso y pegajoso, el objetivo es no perder el balón ni caer al suelo. La ultima etapa, trabajo en equipo y equilibrio, que esta la realizara todo el equipo, consiste en una tabla de madera a tres metros de altura en donde ustedes estarán, pero no se preocupen habrá una piscina debajo de ustedes por si alguno cae, lo malo es que esta llena de pirañas prehistóricas, ¡muy caras por cierto! Cortesía de Hitomico-san. Bueno el objetivo de esta ultima fase, será, mantener el equilibrio entre todo el equipo, ya que solo estarán en un pie y una solo tabla de madera, lo que quiere decir que si uno se mueve, corre el riesgo que todos se caigan.

Midorikawa:Hoy si nos mataran.

Kabeyama:No hay duda de eso.

Hiroko:-con una sonrisa-No es para tanto, no creo que mueran.

Sorato:Sean positivos.

Ran:Ustedes también tendrán que hacer el entrenamiento.

Sorato:¿Nosotros por que?

Ran:Ordenes de Kudo-san y Kaneko-san.

Gary:-tono de burla-Sean positivos.

Sorato:-un poco molesto-¡Condesito de kínder, tu también harás el entrenamiento!

Gary:¡Excuse me! Yo todavía estoy lesionado, más bien, lastimado ¡gracias a su pelea!

Sorato:¡Y te dejare el otro ojo peor, si no te callas y haces el entrenamiento!

Gary:No te tengo miedo Sorato.

Sorato:-aura maligna-Corre.

Gary:-cruzado de brazos-Porque lo haría si ya no te tengo miedo.

Sorato:-aura maligna-Tienes tres segundos..

Gary:No

Sorato:3…..

Gary:No lo harás.

Sorato:Quieres probar….. 2…

Gary:My princess te detendrá.

Mishel:Ni sueñes.

Sorato:uuu…-Gary corrió-..no….-Fue detrás de Gary-

Hiroko:¿Mit-chan no harás nada?

Mishel:Gary se lo merece. Porque no comencemos.

Ran:Si, comiencen.

Hiroko:Rany-chan ¿Por qué tu no entrenas con nosotros?

Ran:Soy asistente de Kaneko-san, así que tengo cosas por hacer.

**En casa de Mei….**

Mei:Me encantaría ir… pero…. Tengo cosas por hacer, con todo esto de la mudanza, no he descansado ni un solo minuto y hay mucho desorden, así que tengo que ayudar..

Lika:Solo es un ratito.

Toko:Ya no insistas Lika, ella no puede.

Mei:Pues….. si…. La verdad es que me muero de ganas de ver a Endo y los demás chicos, los extraño mucho.

Sra. Sadako:-llegando a la puerta-Ve hija.

Mei:Pero mamá… Todavía falta mucho por acomodar.

Sra. Sdako:Tu padre llegara pronto, el me ayudara, además te hace falta un descanso y salir con tus amigos.

Mei:¿Enserio puedo ir?

Sra. Sadako:¡Claro!, anda ve, ellos son buenos chicos y tu presencia y apoyo los ayudara en este momento.

Mei:-emocionada-Gracias mamá-la abraza-No me tardo.

Sra. Sadako:Tardate todo lo que quieras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-_llamada telefónica-_**

-Un nuevo entrenamiento…. Me parece interesante.

-Si, señor.

-¿Ellos no sospechan nada de ti?

-Ya no señor.

-Perfecto.

-Y se algo más.

-Dímelo.

-Mishel se encontrara con sus abuelos.

-Interesante…. Pero ella ya es irrelevante para mis planes…. Pero… ¿Que han hecho Sorato e Izayoi?

-Pues…Han estado tranquilos.

-Ok… Sígueme informando.

-Como ordene señor.

**_-fin de la llanada-_**

**En un lugar secreto….**

Clarie:Tio quiero hablar contigo.

Marius:Dime.

Clarie: Warum das?*Porque haces esto?*

Marius: Sie müssen für alles, was sie mir angetan hat bezahlen*Tienen que pagar todo lo que me hicieron*

Clarie:¡Claro que no! Liegen Sie nicht, ich weiß, es ist etwas anderes*No me mientas se que es por otra cosa*

Marius:Sind Sie interessiert?*¿Te interesa?*

Clarie:Du bist meine einzige Familie*Usted es mi única familia*

Marius:"Passive Gehorsam und kindlichen Glauben sind die schlimmsten Übel, die man sich vorstellen kann"*La obediencia pasiva y la fe infantil constituyen el peor de los males que es posible imaginar* Si no me entiendes ami, jamas entenderás nuestro pasado he historia. Retírate.

Clarie:Claro tio.

**Con Némesis…**

El equipo se encontraba en entrenamiento.

Sayuri:Kazumi-sempai….

Kazumi:Que quieres.

Sayuri:No tas algo raro en Jean?

Kazumi:Solo se porta como debería. Eso deberías hacer tu-se fue-

Sayuri:_Cada día que pasa sigo pensando que esto es malo_.Shizen te encuentras bien?

Shizen:No... Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sayuri:Deberias ir a descansar.

Shizen:No... No puedo... Tenemos que...-Shizen se desmaya-

Todos:¡Capitana!

Kazumi:Jean llévala a la enfermería.

Jean:Claro-Cargo a Shizen y se la llevo-

Sayuri:_Ese dispositivo, esta fallando al igual que la ultima vez._

**Horas más tarde…..**

El equipo se encontraba a escasos minutos de terminar su entrenamiento.

Kageyama:Ya no aguanto más.

Sorato:Falta poco.

Hiroko:Vamos no se desanimen.

Mishel:Y digan que solo hicimos los dos primeros entrenamientos.

Aki:Chicos…. Se acabo….

Midorikawa:¡Si! Por fin un descanso-todos cayeron de espaldas en el suelo-

Hiroko y Hiroto:¡No exageres!

Lika:¡Eso fue lindo! Hablar los dos al mismo tiempo!

¿?:Lika deja de molestarlos.

Endo:¡Mei!

Todos:¡Mei!-se levantaron y la fueron a abrazar.

Mei:Tanto amor me asfixia.

Todos:Perdón-la soltaron.

Sorato:-lejos de ellos y aun acostado en el suelo-_Esa voz se me hace conocida….. no creo que…. Ella… No no puede ser..-_se levanto-…. Mei….. MEI.

Mei:-incrédula-Sorato?... ¡Sorato!

Ambos:¿Que haces tu aquí?

Mei:Yo me acabo de mudar…. Más bien regrese…

Sorato:Yo… yo-yo …También acabo de regresar-ambos se abrazaron-¡Te extrañe mucho!

Mei:¡Yo igual!

Lika:Perdon por arruinar este momento tan…. Tan "romántico", pero ¿ustedes de donde se conocen?

Ambos:-se separaron de golpe al oír la voz de Lika y la palabra "romantio"-¡No es lo que tu piensas Lika!-nerviosos-Es solo que…..

Sorato:Mei es…. Bueno a ella la conozco des de los 5 años.

Lika:Ustedes no me engañan…

Mei:Es la verdad…..

Lika:No….-Toko le tapo la boca-

Toko:No tienen porque dar más explicaciones entendemos claramente.

Sorato:Pero….. ¿Mei de donde los conoces a ellos?

Mei:Bueno pues…. Cuando ellos estaban combatiendo a los "extraterrestres", yo me encontraba en Osaka junto a Lika, y pues, cuando ellos viajaron hasta allá, pues los conocí.

Sorato:Ok, entiendo.

Aki:Porque no continúan su platica adentro, así todos comen.

Ambos:De acuerdo.

Todos entraron al Hostal, hablaron un poco sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. Después de esa larga cena y plática, todos se fueron a descansar y como no era muy tarde algunos fueron a dar un paseo.

Mei:Y no me dirás porque te fuiste.

Sorato:Pues….. Es una larga historia.

Mei:Ok…. Pero no me contaras tal solo un poquito.

Sorato:….No insistas.

Mei:Solo una pequiñisisisma parte.

Sorato:Desde cuando eres tan insistente.

Mei:Y tu desde cuando te volviste tan serio.

Sorato:….. Esta bien me rindo….. Me fui porque…. Tenia que proteger a alguien.

Mei:Entiendo.

Sorato:¿Y ya no preguntaras más?

Mei:No eso me basta…. Me acompañarías a mi casa?

Sorato:Ok.

* * *

**Eso fue todo... se que es un poco corto...**

**Sorato:Tengo una pregunta**

**Cual?**

**Sorato:Sabes Alemán Liz-chan?**

**No xq preguntas?**

**Sorato:Por las freces.**

**No, solo lo traduje con google traductor ^^ ... Y si me preguntas por la frase "La obediencia pasiva y la fe infantil constituyen el peor de los males que es posible imaginar" esa es de Hitler ^^ y la puse porque me gusto :)**

**Sorato:Ok entiendo ^^ ... Y las preguntas..**

**-que les pareció el entrenamiento? (cortesía de Mara 1D)**

**-quien sera ese espía?**

**-que pasara con Shizen después de esto? a que se refería Yuri con "Igual que la ultima vez?**

**-a que se refería Sorato con "tenia que proteger a alguien"?**

**Eso fue todoooooo! por hoy ^^ espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten, todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien resividos... Hasta la ****próxima**

**Los dos:Sayonaraaaa!**

**:D**


End file.
